Papa Laito
by Aura Dark Wolf
Summary: Laito est ce que l'on peut appeler un coureur de jupon, c'est bien connu. Seulement voilà, certain acte ne sont pas sans conséquence, même pour les vampires. Et quoi de pire quand les dites conséquence affecte la vie de tous les habitants du manoir Sakamaki ?
1. Un soir comme les autres

**Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Pour celle-ci, je voulais écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant, avec de l'humour tout en restant dans l'ambiance de Diabolik Lovers. Le côté humour ne se verra pas forcément dans ce premier chapitre, mais patience; ça va venir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages de Diabolik Lovers ne m'appartienne pas.**

* * *

Laito laissa un soupir de satisfaction lui échapper. Il venait -encore- de passer une agréable soirée avec ses filles préférées. Et oui, certains passaient leur temps libre à lire, à faire du sport, des jeux vidéo ou encore des puzzles, et bien Laito lui allait faire un tour dans un bordel.

Au début -il y a de cela un an maintenant- ses frères se demandaient où le roux pouvait bien disparaître comme ça pendant des heures. Et puis ils avaient fini par savoir : un beau jour, Ayato avait finalement cédé à la curiosité et avait suivi son jeune frère jusqu'à son… centre de loisir à lui ? Le soir même de cette découverte, tous ces frères avaient été incapable de le regarder en face, sauf Shū qui restait totalement indiffèrent -comme toujours en fait- à cette histoire.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Subaru était devenu encore plus rouge que les cheveux d'Ayato. Kanato lui n'avait pas très bien comprit et avait dû demander à son frère aîné de lui expliquer ce qu'était un bordel. Ayato n'était pas vraiment choqué -connaissant Laito ce n'était pas si surprenant après tout- mais il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant. Ils auraient pu s'amuser tous les deux avec ses filles, ça n'aurait pas été une première ! Quant à Reiji, il avait demandé à Laito ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Ce à quoi le roux avait répondu :

_Souviens-toi Reiji-san tu m'as dit de faire en sorte de ne plus harceler Bitch-chan et de me débrouiller autrement pour m'amuser. Eh bien voilà, je me suis débrouillé.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Laito serait mort ce soir-là. Reiji était entré dans une colère horrible, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire à ce sujet. Pour une fois, Laito lui avait obéis Yui, elle, était restée dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Pour une fois, les frères l'avaient protégé en décidant de ne rien lui dire.

Cela faisait donc un an que Laito se rendait dans ce même bordel, où toutes les filles qui y travaillées le connaissaient comme étant un des meilleurs amants -et clients- qu'elles n'ont jamais eu. Et lui savait parfaitement de quoi chacune d'elles étaient capable, les choisissant selon ce qu'il voulait tel ou tel soir.

* * *

Une fois rentré au manoir, Laito se mis en quête de Yui. Ce soir il s'était bien défoulé et il se sentait fatigué maintenant. Et surtout il avait soif. Il suivit l'odeur de la blonde jusque dans les jardins. Elle était assise sur un banc, près d'un parterre de roses rouge. Elle semblait perdue dans ces pensées.

_Bitch-chan… l'appela-t-il d'une voix chantante.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, l'air triste. Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la jeune fille d'avoir aussi peu de réaction. D'habitude, elle était craintive à son approche, parfois même paniquée.

_Et bien, et bien… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mine triste ?

_Ce n'est rien Laito-kun.

_Hum… tu en es sûre ?

Laito se tenait devant elle maintenant, la dominant de toute sa taille. La blonde le regardait. Ses yeux étaient prêts à verser des larmes.

_Désolée Laito-kun, mais je suis fatiguée. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

Elle se leva, mais à peine fit-elle quelques pas que le vampire l'arrêta, enserrant un bras autour de sa taille et passant l'autre en travers de sa poitrine.

_Bitch-chan, dit-il doucement à son oreille tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Pourquoi mens-tu ?

Yui tremblait, le souffle du vampire déclenchait des frisons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_C'est juste que…

Des sanglots commençaient à se faire entendre dans sa voix.

_Oui ? Continue.

_Tu vas dire que c'est stupide…

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

_C'est ce qu'Ayato-kun m'a dit tout à l'heure.

_Hum… laisse-moi en juger.

_D… d'accord… Aujourd'hui c'est…

Sa voix se brisa. Laito senti quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa main. Elle pleurait.

_C'est la fête des pères… et… et je ne sais même pas où est le mien…

Elle pleurait franchement maintenant. En effet, pour les frères Sakamaki, c'était quelque chose de stupide. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas détesté leur père, ils auraient compris -au moins un peu- ce que la jeune fille ressentait en ce moment.

_Bitch-chan… tu sais que tu pleurs pour un homme qui t'as abandonné ici en sacrifice ?

_C'est faux ! Je n'y crois pas !

Elle était persuadée que son père ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait en venant vivre ici. Il était impossible pour elle de penser autrement. Et puis, l'oncle des six vampires le lui avait dit : son père ne savait rien, que ce soit elle n'était que le fruit du hasard. Il était persuadé que son plan marcherait et que Yui ne survivrait pas à l'éveil, alors pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de mentir ? Mais il n'y avait pas que ça…

_Je sais bien… que je ne suis pas sa vrai fille… Mais il m'aimait.

Laito plissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas que le prêtre qui avait élevé Yui n'était pas son père biologique. Il pouvait encore moins comprendre.

_Vous avez de la chance, tes frères et toi.

_Hum..?

_Vous savez qui sont vos parents. Je sais que vous les détestaient, mais au moins vous savez.

_Tu ne sais rien de ton vrai père ?

Elle secoua la tête en réponse. Non, elle ne savait rien. Et là était le vrai problème. Yui se poser en effet la question que tous les enfants adopté se pose un jour : pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonnée ? Une nouvelle vague de sanglot la secoua. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle pivota sur elle-même et enlaça Laito. Le vampire n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu' _elle_ viendrait se blottir comme ça contre lui. Encore moins pour pleurer comme ça sur son épaule. Il massa doucement les épaules de la blonde.

_Moi je ne sais rien… qui ils étaient, comment ils s'appelaient, pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas gardée avec eux ? S'ils sont encore en vie ou non…

Laito la bercée contre lui maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était totalement sans méfiance : s'il la consolée dans son état, s'il se montrait gentil avec elle, il n'aurait aucun mal à la mettre dans son lit sans qu'elle proteste.

_Chut, allons Bitch-chan… ne pense pas à ça… tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose…

Il mordit la blonde dans le creux de son épaule. Elle gémit de douleur en s'accrochant à lui. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Laito buvait son sang à grande gorgée, véritablement affamé par ces activités d'il y a quelque heures.

_Oi, tu fais quoi ?

Subaru avait senti le danger qui plané sur la jeune fille. Il avait entendu toute la complainte de Yui. Ils avaient tous entendu. Reiji avait ouvert la fenêtre de son laboratoire au moment où elle avait commencé à pleurer. Shū était allongé dans l'escalier menant à l'intérieur, dissimulé par la rampe en pierre qui bordée les marches. Ayato et Kanato eux étaient dans la cuisine en train de manger -des takoyaki pour le premier et des sucreries pour le second- quand ils avaient entendu les pleurs de la jeune fille.

Laito arrêta de boire. Il était trop fatigué pour se quereller avec ses frères et demi-frères. Le benjamin de la famille s'était rapproché. Il arracha Yui de l'étreinte du roux. Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter. Tous savait que l'argenté avait un faible pour elle. Laito le regarda prendre Yui dans ces bras avant de s'éloigner.

_Ah, si c'est ça d'avoir des enfants… heureusement que je n'en aurais jamais.

Tel fut la pensée de Laito avant de s'endormir.


	2. Surprise, bravo papa!

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas était trop longue.**

 **Les personnages de Diabolik Lovers ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Gyne G : merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Bonbon ptillant: effectivement, le titre laisse facilement prévoir la suite des événements (manque d'inspi... gomen)**

 **Guest: ta reviews m'a fait chaut au cœur, merci beaucoup !**

* * *

Tout était paisible, absolument calme. Pas un seul bruit, le silence régnait en maître dans le manoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit gémissement se fasse entendre à l'extérieur. Personne ne l'entendit cependant, tellement ce son était faible. Un peu de temps s'écoula. Un autre gémissement brisa le silence, plus fort celui-là. Mais toujours trop faible pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

La petite créature qui faisait ce bruit regardait curieusement la grande porte de bois devant laquelle elle était couchée. Elle tendit sa petite main potelée pour la toucher. En vain. A ses côtés, une autre petite chose poussa un gémissement semblable aux premiers. Ces faibles créatures ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi étaient-elles seule ? La peur commença à naître en elles. Les gémissements devinrent des pleurs. Des petites larmes silencieuses pour commençait, puis de véritable sanglots qui secouaient leurs tous petits corps.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Les prunelles écarlates de Reiji s'agrandirent à la vue des quatre petits paquets alignés devant l'entrée du manoir. Les deux bébés qui avaient cessé de pleurer le regardaient avec curiosité. Les deux autres continuaient à dormir paisiblement. Le vampire secoua la tête, sortant de l'état de choc qu'avait provoqué cette découverte.

Remontant ses lunettes, Reiji s'avança jusqu'au bébé le plus proche. Il se pencha lentement pour finalement se retrouvé à genoux devant se petit être qui tendit sa petite main potelée pour le toucher. Reiji resta impassible. Un détail attira alors son attention : un morceau de papier. Non, une lettre. L'enveloppe était vierge de toute écriture. Un bruit de gouttelette tombant sur le sol lui fit relever la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué les sombres nuages qui s'étaient amassé. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il se releva pour le porter à l'intérieur, revenant ensuite chercher les trois bébés restant. Reiji pouvait se montrer très cruel, mais là, ce n'était que des nourrissons. Même lui avait des limites.

* * *

Le vampire regarda les quatre petites choses qu'il avait soigneusement déposées sur le plus grand canapé du salon. Déchirant le haut de l'enveloppe, il sorti et déplia la lettre qui accompagnait les enfants. Il commença à en lire le contenu. Fronçant d'abord les sourcils, il arrêta soudain sa lecture. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose de toute sa vie. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté du premier bébé qu'il avait ramené à l'intérieur. Le vampire continua à lire la lettre, sans remarquer l'enfant qui avait rampé hors de la petite couverture dans laquelle il était emballé.

_Bien…

Ce fut tout ce que le vampire aux cheveux d'ébène trouva à dire quand il eut terminé de lire. Il allait se levait, quand il senti une légère pression sur sa jambe. Le bébé avait rampé à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et commençai à grimper sur ses genoux.

_Arrête.

Bien évidemment, l'enfant ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Il continua son ascension pour finalement se retrouver allongé sur le ventre sur Reiji, qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Lui, Reiji Sakamaki, le plus strict de ses frères, lui qui faisait régner l'ordre dans ce manoir, était totalement impuissant face à un nouveau-né !

Car en effet, même si lui-même n'était qu'un jeune enfant à l'époque, il se souvenait de ses plus jeunes frères lorsqu'ils étaient encore bébé. Surtout Subaru, puisqu'il était le plus jeune. Quand on parle du loup, l'argenté apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Oi, c'est quoi cette od… ?!

Il s'arrêta net, totalement médusé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé, quelque chose qui allait blesser à jamais l'orgueil de Reiji.

_Subaru, aide-moi s'il te plaît.

L'argenté se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, s'était bien réel. Il s'avança avec des gestes lents, comme s'il craignait d'effrayer l'enfant qui le regardait approcher. Subaru le souleva délicatement des genoux de son frère.

_Tu peux m'expliquer..?

_Pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord allait réveiller quelqu'un.

Après la surprise, la colère avait repris possessions de la voix de Reiji. Subaru regarda son frère quitter la pièce, avant de regarder le nourrisson qui jouait avec la clé suspendu au collier du vampire.

_Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce délire !

* * *

Dans sa chambre, confortablement installé dans son lit, un certain vampire aux cheveux roux dormait paisiblement.

_LAITOOOOOOOO !

La voix tonitruante de Reiji fit bondir le roux hors de son lit. Se prenant les pieds dans la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé dans son sommeil, il trébucha en voulant se relever et tomba sur le sol, à plat ventre devant un Reiji qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses pulsions meurtrières. La scène était on ne peut plus comique, comme l'indiquait les rires étouffés de Kanato et Ayato qui avaient accouru pour voir ce qui se passait.

_Dans le salon. Tout de suite. Et pas un seul mot.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent. En temps normal, énervé Reiji n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais là… le moindre faux pas était vivement déconseillé.

Tout le monde descendit à la suite de Reiji dans un silence de mort. Arrivé dans l'escalier, ils croisèrent une Yui encore en chemise de nuit -les vampires eux même était encore en pyjama- et quelque peu déboussolée par tout ce tapage. Elle n'avait jamais vue Reiji aussi furieux.

_Toi, lui dit-il. Vient.

Les yeux de la blonde s'emplirent de terreur. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait volontiers réfugier dans les bras d'Ayato. Voir même dans ceux de n'importe lequel des autres frères.

_Ne fait pas cet air de condamné à mort et suis nous. Tu pourrais nous être utile pour une fois.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Elle se colla à Ayato comme les trois autres la dépassaient. Il voulut la repousser, mais n'en fit finalement rien. Reiji s'arrêta devant les doubles portes du salon.

_Toi, dit-il à Yui, rentre là-dedans.

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, l'humaine entra dans la pièce.

_Et toi, repris l'ébène en collant la lettre sous le nez de Laito, lis.

Le roux pris le papier. Et se figea en reconnaissent l'écriture de la gérante du bordel :

 _Laito-sama,_

 _Suite à une demande du propriétaire de notre établissement, nous sommes dans l'obligation de quitter les lieux. Vous nous manquerez, autant en tant que client que comme amant. Toutes les filles ont pleuré à l'idée de ne plus vous voir. Cependant, vos quatre grandes amies -qui n'étaient malheureusement pas présent le soir de votre dernière visite- vous laissent chacune un souvenir. Elles ne peuvent malheureusement pas les garder avec elles, aussi ont-elles décidé de vous les confier. Elles sont sûres que vous pourrez en prendre soin. D'autant plus qu'ils sont de votre sang, nous l'avons vérifié. Nous ne vous oublierons pas,_

 _Adieu._

Laito laissa le papier glisser entre ses doigts. Il était si pâle que Kanato et Ayato vinrent le soutenir,croyant qu'il allait s'effondrait.

_Maintenant, siffla Reiji entre ses dents, admire ton œuvre !

Il ouvrit grand les portes. Yui était assise dans un des fauteuils, berçant quelque chose contre sa poitrine en fredonnent. Subaru était debout à côté d'elle, tenant lui aussi quelque chose dans ses bras. Il y avait aussi Shū, allongé comme à son habitude avec ses écouteurs bien enfoncé dans ses oreilles.

Laito s'avança sans dire un mot, suivit de ses deux frères triplet. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté du fauteuil de Yui, à l'opposé de Subaru. Sur les genoux de la jeune fille, trois bébés dormaient à point fermé. Levant les yeux, Laito regarda le quatrième bébé -son bébé- jouer avec le collier de Subaru qui le tenaient contre lui.

_Félicitation, papa.

Cette simple phrase -prononcé par Shū qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce- suffit à faire tomber le roux à genoux.


	3. Mes enfants

Yui tenait tendrement les trois nouveau-nés sur ces genoux. Elle ne les berçais plus, de peur de les éveiller. Elle regardait le quatrième enfant, toujours tenu par Subaru. Le petit jouait toujours avec la petite clé, un grand sourire sur sa frimousse.

_C'est pas possible…

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Laito tentait tant bien que mal de digérer la nouvelle. Lui, père ? Ayato avait dû sortir dans le jardin avant d'éclaté de rire. Et même de là-bas, tout le monde avait pu entendre de fou-rire du rouge.

_Alors, ça veut dire que je suis tonton ?

Kanato avait posé cette question le plus innocemment du monde, comme s'il commentait simplement la météo.

_Ça reste à voir.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers Shū, qui s'était redressé en position assise.

_Rien ne nous prouve qu'ils soient bien de lui. Pour autant que nous sachions, ce n'est peut-être qu'une sale blague.

_Tu crois ?

_Avec tous les cocus que tu as pu faire à l'école, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Yui fut horrifiée par cette hypothèse.

_Utiliser des enfants aussi jeunes pour faire une blague… c'est monstrueux…

Subaru posa une main sur son épaule. Il était du même avis. Déjà que se servir d'un enfant était horrible, alors des bébés… Ignoble. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot.

_Et bien nous allons tout de suite vérifier. Bien que je sois déjà sûr du résultat.

Reiji s'approcha des enfants.

_Reiji-san… qu'est-ce que tu vas leur faire ?

L'humaine faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, mais la panique s'entendait dans sa voix. Le vampire ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Au moment où il tendit une main pour se saisir d'un des nourrissons, Subaru lui barra le passage.

_Ne touche pas à ces enfants Reiji.

_Écarte-toi. Je te préviens je ne me répéterai pas.

_Pas avant que tu ne nous dises ce que tu vas leur faire.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Dans les bras de Subaru, le bébé regardait tout autour de lui. Il avait dû sentir que quelque chose avait changé avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ce fut Shū qui rompit ce silence qui devenait insupportable.

_Reiji, dit-nous ce que tu as en tête.

Le vampire lâcha un soupir exaspéré en remontant ses lunettes.

_Je vais leur prendre une mèche de cheveux à chacun, ainsi qu'à Laito. J'utiliserai ensuite une potion qui nous dira sans erreur si oui ou non il est leur père.

En vérité, Reiji était déjà persuadé que ces enfants était bien ceux de Laito. Mais ce teste était l'unique espoir pour lui de s'être trompé. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Subaru tourna son regard vers Yui. Les prunelles rubis du vampire se fixèrent dans les orbes rose de l'humaine. Pas besoin de mot entre eux pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Et il était de son avis une fois encore.

_Je veux rester avec eux.

Elle avait conscience de l'audace de ces paroles. Elle savait que Reiji n'hésitera pas à la punir sévèrement. Mais pour une fois, elle s'en fichait. Oui, Yui osé enfin s'imposer. Parce que ces enfants en avaient besoin, il fallait -elle voulait- les protéger. De tout son être, elle voulait les préserver de la cruauté du vampire.

_Bien, dans ce cas portez-les dans ma salle d'étude.

Et il quitta la pièce. Yui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Oi, chichinashi.

Yui se tourna vers Ayato, qui était revenu sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

_Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Reiji ne va pas t'louper tu sais.

La blonde frissonna en pensant à ce qui pouvait l'attendre le fouet, une journée dans les cachots enchaînée au mur -sans que ses pieds ne touchent le sol- tout en étant privée d'eau et de nourriture ? Tout ça en même temps peut-être ? Perdue dans ses pensées angoissantes, elle n'avait pas vue que Laito s'était lui aussi rapproché d'elle.

_Laito-kun…

Le roux ne répondit pas à son appel. Il fixait les petites formes endormi dans les couvertures. Dans un état second, il passa sa main sur la tête d'un des bébés.

_Tu veux le porter ? demanda doucement la blonde.

Le roux la regarda comme si elle lui avait parlé dans une langue étrangère. Lui ? Porter un bébé ?

_Aller Laito, s'exclama Ayato. Si même Subaru peut en tenir un sans le tuer alors tout le monde ici en est capable !

_Toi… espèce de…

L'argenté se retenait pour ne pas le frapper. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de son plus jeune frère, le rouge prit l'un des nourrissons dans ses bras.

_Tu vois ? À toi maintenant.

Et avant que Laito ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, son aîné lui mis l'enfant dans les bras.

_Et maintenant ? demanda Ayato.

Reiji ne répondit rien. Il fixait le liquide bleu azur comme s'il se moquait de lui. Il avait fait quatre flacons différents pour être sûr. Quatre flacons qui auraient dû être dans les tons orangé. Mais non. Plus aucun toute n'était permit. Laito était bien le père des trois petites filles et de l'unique garçonnet trouvés devant la porte. Yui berçait l'une des fillettes dans ses bras. Ayato et Laito tenaient les deux autres. Subaru était assis avec le petit endormi sur ses genoux. Le roux regardait ce petit corps qu'il tenait contre lui.

_Ce sont mes enfants…

Sa voix était fébrile, tremblante. Dans ses bras, la petite respirait doucement. D'après Reiji, c'était elle la plus jeune et semblait être née la veille. Toujours d'après l'ébène, les deux autres filles devaient avoir cinq ou quatre jours. Quant au garçon, pas plus de trois.

_Comment tu vas les appeler ? demanda Kanato.

_Comment ça ? s'exclama Ayato. Quelqu'un ici croit vraiment que ce pervers va jouer les papas-poule ? On ferait aussi bien d'les balancer dans le lac.

_Non ! Laito ! Ce sont tes enfants !

_Tais-toi Yui !

La voix de Reiji claqua comme un fouet. La blonde était tétanisée. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il serait capable de quelque chose d'aussi inhumain, même pour un vampire.

_Tu n'es pas en droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne te rapportera que plus de souffrances quand je m'occuperais de toi.

_Mais… ce sont aussi tes nièces et ton neveu…

_Ce ne sont que des bâtard ! Et pour autant que l'on sache, tu en es peut-être une aussi.

Elle en eu le souffle coupé. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. De toutes les souffrances que les six vampires avaient pu lui infliger, celle-ci était la pire. Bien pire que toutes les morsures, toutes les insultes qu'elle avait enduré jusque-là.

_Toi… Comment oses-tu…

Subaru en tremblait de fureur. Il n'avait jamais aimé la façon dont Reiji traitait la jeune fille, mais là il dépassait les bornes. S'il n'avait pas eu un bébé endormi sur lui, il serait en train de tuer son aîné.

_Ça suffi, déclara Shū. C'est à Laito de décider s'il les reconnait ou pas. À lui de décider de leur sort.

Tous les regards c'étaient tournés vers le roux. Il n'avait pas quitté sa fille des yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. C'est à ce moment que la petite ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient la même couleur jade que ceux de son père. Curieuse, elle leva sa petite main pour toucher le visage du vampire.

_Si je les rejette, alors je ne vaudrais pas mieux que notre père. Et je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être comme cet enfoiré. Ce sont mes enfants et je les gardes.


	4. Souvenir dans la chambre d'enfant

**Avant tout, désoler pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre.**

 **Pour la peine, je pense faire des chapitres un peu plus long pour la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture, et aussi bonne rentré scolaire à tous!**

* * *

_Ce sont mes enfants et je les garde.

Les paroles de Laito n'avaient été qu'un murmure, mais tous l'avait entendu. Yui dû retenir une exclamation de joie.

_Très bien, déclara Shū. Cette maison est donc aussi la leur dès à présent. Aucun mal ne devra leur être fait.

Si elle n'avait pas tenu l'un des enfants, Yui aurait sauté au cou du vampire blond pour l'embrasé.

_Maintenant que la question est réglée, continua l'aîné en s'adressant à Laito, trouve leur une chambre assez grande pour y installer des berceaux et tout le nécessaire à leur bien-être.

_Bon, la messe est dite, dit Ayato en se levant.

Il tenait une de ses nièces endormie. Il sortit de la pièce, suivi des autres à l'exception de Reiji et Shū.

Le blond regarda son frère. Reiji semblait quelque peu inquiet, ce qui était rare chez lui.

_Tu as l'air préoccupé. Ma décision te déplaît à ce point ?

_Non. Je me demandais seulement comment tu allais annoncer ça à notre père. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut les tuer.

Shū médita ses paroles quelques instants.

_Ce qu'on ignore ne fait pas de tort. Il n'en saura rien. Du moins pas tant que ses enfants ne seront pas en âge de se défendre.

* * *

_Vous êtes sûre qu'elle est par là ?

Subaru ne reconnaissait pas le couloir censé les conduire à la chambre d'enfant. Devant lui, Kanato se tourna pour répondre à la question de l'argenté.

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Je ne reconnais rien, avoua-t-il.

_C'est normal Subaru-kun, tu avais une autre chambre. Nous étions tous les trois, il fallait une grande pièce. Comme tu étais seul, il ne te fallait pas autant de place.

Pour le coup, le benjamin de la famille se serait bien passé des explications de Laito.

_De toute façon, enchaîna Ayato, notre chère mère ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Et puis si je me souviens bien, Christa ne supportait pas de t'avoir loin d'elle.

_Hein ?!

Subaru tiqua en entendant le nom de sa mère. D'habitude, leurs mères à tous étaient un sujet tabou. Mais au lieu d'être en colère comme ça aurait dû être le cas -comme quoi les miracles sont toujours possibles- l'argenté était plutôt surpris. Voir désarçonné. Il n'avait aucun souvenir où sa mère prenait vraiment soins de lui. Elle l'aimait un peu, bien sûr, mais Subaru se rappelait surtout des crises de démence de la pauvre femme. Traumatisée par le viol qui avait donné naissance à Subaru, elle était devenue très instable. Il lui était même arrivée de lever la main sur son fils.

_Ah, nous y voilà !

De sa main libre -puisqu'il tenait toujours sa fille- Laito ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une pièce effectivement immense. Elle devait bien faire la moitié du salon du rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait largement la place -au moins- pour une quinzaine de berceau. Les murs étaient tapissés de bleu, et quelques meubles étaient restés avec un drap par-dessus pour les protéger de la poussière.

_Je suppose que le reste a été rangé au grenier.

_Ayato, tu es décidément très doué pour énoncer les évidences.

Tous les regards se retournèrent pour voir Shū debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Et bien, pour un paresseux tu arrives au bon moment.

Tout en parlant, le rouge marcha droit sur le blond.

_Tiens, prend la. Je ne vais pas ramener tout se bazar du grenier avec une seule main.

Shū prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. La petite remua un peu dans son sommeil. Le vampire posa ses yeux saphir sur la petite créature qu'il tenait.

_Oi, chichinashi ! Viens nous aider ! Kanato, Laito, on n'va pas tout faire tout seul !

Yui confia la petite qu'elle portait à Subaru, tandis que Laito confiait sa fille à Shū. Le blond et l'argenté se retrouvèrent seul avec chacun deux enfants dans les bras. Le silence entre eux dura quelques minutes, avant que Subaru ne pose une des questions que tout le monde se posait sans doute depuis que Laito avait officiellement reconnu ses enfants.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'il va les élevé ?

_Hum… Je pense que oui. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, il refuse d'être comme notre père. Il aura peut-être du mal au début, mais il ne les laissera pas tomber. Tout pervers qu'il est, il n'a jamais manqué à sa parole pour quoi que ce soit.

_C'est justement son côté perverti qui m'inquiète.

_Subaru, sais-tu pourquoi il est devenu ce qu'il est ?

_Pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'il a toujours était un peu dérangé.

Shū regarda son jeune frère. De toute évidence il ne savait rien.

_Cordelia.

Subaru le regarda sans comprendre. Il savait que cette femme était la pire des trainées que l'on puisse imaginer, mais il ne voyait pas où Shū voulais en venir.

_Elle a abusé de lui. Elle lui faisait croire que c'était quelque chose de normal, et elle en a fait son joué de luxure malgré lui.

La mâchoire de l'argenté s'était décroché sous le choc. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle horreur soit possible.

_Alors… quand notre père l'a jeté aux cachots…

_Oui, il avait tout découvert. Mais Laito a était le seul à être punis pour une horreur dont il n'avait pas conscience. Et le lendemain elle était descendue le voir avec notre oncle pour… lui démontrer que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle.

De toute sa vie, Subaru n'avait jamais été autant dégouté. C'était une monstruosité innommable. Il en restait sans voix.

_Et toi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse depuis tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai entendu juste avant que vous n'entriez dans cette pièce. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu au départ : j'ai cru que tu allais te mettre en colère.

Subaru fixa son aîné. De tous ses frères, le blond était le seul pour lequel il ne ressentait ni dégout ni mépris. Le seul aussi qu'il appréciait. Lorsque ses frères provoquaient trop l'argenté, s'était toujours Shū qui intervenait pour calmer le jeu. Peut-être que s'était uniquement parque les cris " _gâché la musique"_ -comme il disait- mais par la même occasion il prenait aussi la défense de Subaru. Et -que ce soit volontaire ou non- ce dernier lui en était reconnaissent. Il lâcha un soupir. S'il voulait se confier, c'était maintenant.

_Tout à l'heure, Ayato a dit quelque chose au sujet de ma mère…

_Ah.

_Il a dit… qu'elle ne supportait pas que je sois loin d'elle…

_Et tu n'en a aucun souvenir, c'est ça ?

Silence. Subaru avait beau remuer tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, rien de tel ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne se rappelait que des crises et des hurlements de cette pauvre femme qu'était devenue sa mère.

_Non, lâcha-t-il finalement.

_Le contraire m'aurais étonné. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé après tout.

Les prunelles de rubis et de saphir se fixèrent, avec une sorte d'espoir noyé dans la confusion pour les premières, et un calme impassible pour les secondes. Voyant que son cadet était trop confus pour parler, Shū s'expliqua :

_Elle avait trop peur que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Tu as dû passer plus de temps dans ces bras que dans ton berceau. Elle refusait que qui que ce soit te touche. Elle était déjà un peu fragile à cause de ce que notre père lui a fait, les douleurs de l'accouchement n'ont bien sûr rien arrangé, mais elle a pris soins de toi comme jamais aucune des femmes de cette maison n'avait pris soins de leurs enfants avant elle. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand tu as grandi, que ça a changé.

_Parce que je ressemblais de plus en plus à notre père.

La bile était remontée dans la gorge de Subaru. Cette bile amère qui nous prend tous quand notre cœur est déchiré par des sentiments à la fois opposés et pourtant si proche le remord et la haine, la colère et l'amour. Et pour couronner tout cela : le doute. Le vampire luttait comme un damné pour refouler la rage qui le prenait d'assaut.

_Oh ! Shū ! Dégage le passage, c'est pas un poids plume se truc !

Le reste de la journée, un vampire aux cheveux d'argent se concentra sur l'installation et le montage des berceaux, table a langé et autres parc à bébé. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête.


	5. Devenir père

**Oui, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour ce chapitre. En même temps j'avais promit d'en faire des plus long pour me faire pardonné du temps que je met entre chaque, alors forcement...**

 **Cela mis a par, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soir venu, tout était prêt. Dans la chambre, quatre berceaux avaient été mis côte à côte et une table à langer était installée non loin. Le reste de la pièce avait été aménagé en air de jeu pour les enfants. Un grand tapis épais et bien douillet occupé la majeur partie de cet espace. Tout autour, on pouvait voir des peluches en forme d'animaux de toutes tailles étaient alignées contre le mur ainsi qu'un grand coffre en bois rempli des anciens joués des vampires. Yui avait même découvert par hasard un petit cheval à bascule sculpté en bois -avec une vraie petite selle et des rênes en cuir- et une boîte à musique qui avait appartenu à Shū.

_Elle contient trois morceaux de Mozart, avait-il dit.

Les enfants -toujours endormis- étaient chacun dans un berceau, confortablement installés dans des couvertures propres.

_Bien, cela étant fait, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir aller vous préparer pour l'école.

_Heu… Reiji-san…

Les prunelles incendiaires de l'ébène se posèrent sur l'humaine. Il était plus qu'irrité par le comportement de la jeune fille. Il allait devoir la remettre à sa place.

_Des bébés aussi jeunes ne peuvent pas rester tout seul pendant que nous sommes en cours.

_C'est juste, approuva Shū. Laito, si tu tiens vraiment à être un père pour eux, c'est à toi de rester.

_Très bien.

_Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ?

C'était plus une moquerie qu'une vraie question. Ayato ne croyait pas une seule seconde que son frère allait savoir s'y prendre.

_hum… Bitch-chan ? Tu es une fille, tu dois bien t'y connaitre, non ?

_Tss… baka. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'elle sait forcément ce genre de chose.

Subaru n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le côté sexiste de la question. La blonde répondit tout de même.

_Et bien… j'ai déjà fait du baby-sitting de temps en temps…

_Dans ce cas vous resterez tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, Shū quitta la pièce sans un regard vers les autres. Reiji était en colère maintenant. Yui n'osait même plus regarder dans sa direction. Elle était tendue et fixait le sol devant elle, comme si elle craignait d'être frappée par le deuxième fils de la famille. Et il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité s'il avait pu. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas contredire son aîné, il se contenta de renouveler son ordre pour les trois autres.

_Et dépêchez-vous un peu, vous êtes toujours en pyjama !

* * *

Yui regarda la voiture disparaître de sa vue par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle avait profité du fait que les enfants dorment toujours pour aller prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller. L'eau chaude la détendit un peu. Reiji lui avait vraiment fait peur et seule la présence des autres frères l'avait empêché de céder à la panique. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quand elle repensa au regard qu'il lui avait lancé… Elle espérait vraiment ne plus jamais être seule avec lui.

Une fois habillée, elle fila directement à la cuisine. Elle venait de se rendre compte que les bébés n'avaient rien mangé de la journée. Le plus étonnent était qu'ils n'avaient pas pleurés une seule fois. Pendant que du lait était en train de chauffer au bain-marie, la blonde fouilla dans un des cartons qu'elle avait descendu du grenier avec Ayato et Kanato. Elle sourit quand elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherché : des biberons avec des tétines. C'était propre, mais un peu poussiéreux.

_Que fais-tu Bitch-chan ?

Yui sursauta en se redressant d'un coup. Si vite que le biberon de verre qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains, et se serait éclaté en mille morceaux sur le sol si Laito ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

_Ah, Laito-kun. Je prépare des biberons pour les petits.

_Et tu veux leurs faire boire du lait brûlant ?

La blonde se retourna, et poussa une exclamation affolé en voyant le lait qui commençait à débordé. Laito la regarda s'affairer. Voir l'humaine dans cet état était assez drôle.

_Je voulais juste stériliser le lait. Ces bébés ont moins d'une semaine après tout. Ils sont vraiment très fragiles.

Elle sortit le lait de la casserole d'eau bouillante, et y mis biberons et tétine pour les nettoyer.

_En fait Laito-kun, il faudra faire quelques achats pour eux. Le plus vite possible serait le mieux.

_Ok, fait moi une liste. Pour les vêtements il y a déjà ce qu'il faut.

_D'accord. Je finis de préparer tout ça et je m'en occupe.

Après avoir expliqué au vampire comment il fallait donner un biberon à un bébé, Yui s'installa à la table du salon et commença à dresser une liste de ce qu'il fallait en priorité.

* * *

_Alors… voyons voir… marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'énuméra mentalement tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu utiliser quand elle faisait encore du baby-sitting. La première fois, elle avait demandé des conseils à son père. Son père… il l'avait élevé depuis qu'elle était bébé elle aussi. L'avait-il trouvé abandonnée devant les portes de son église, emmitouflée dans une couverture, de la même façon dont Reiji avait trouvé les quatre enfants de Laito ? Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

_Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça…

_Penser à quoi ?

Pour la deuxième fois en quelque heures, la blonde cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter en entendant la voix de Subaru dernière elle.

_Su… Subaru-kun… je te croyais à l'école…

_J'y étais. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser seule avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il veut jouer au père parfait qu'il a changé.

Malgré ce que Shū lui avait révélé sur le roux, Subaru restait méfiant. Certes, tout était de la faute de sa chienne de mère, mais une fois la mauvaise herbe plantée il est compliqué -voire impossible- d'en retirer la racine. Le mal était fait et on ne pouvait rien y changer, aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître.

_Tu…

La blonde se tut. Elle ne voulait pas énerver l'argenté avec ses pensées sans doute trop naïves.

_Je quoi ?

_Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Le vampire détourna son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voir le léger rougissement qui colorait ses joues. Un silence gêné s'installa.

_Alors, à quoi tu ne dois pas penser ?

_C'est juste… mon père… Est-ce que moi aussi il m'a trouvé comme ça ?

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Sans le briser, Subaru s'était assis à côté de Yui. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de la blonde, qui frissonna à son contacte.

_Ne te retient pas, dit calmement l'argenté. Tu en as besoins.

Suivant le conseil du vampire, Yui se laissa aller au sanglot. Peu de temps après, ils s'étreignent tous les deux. Ils avaient besoins de réconfort, lui pour ce qu'il avait appris sur sa mère, elle pour la peine d'avoir été abandonnée. Ajoutez à cela les dures paroles que Reiji lui avait dit plus tôt sur ses possible origine -car oui elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être raison- n'importe qui se sentirai blessé. Voir psychologiquement dévasté.

* * *

_Tu es sûre que nous aurons besoins de tout ça ?

Laito relit la liste que Yui venait juste de terminer.

_Oui, et j'ai fait attention à ne mettre que le strict minimum.

Le roux hocha la tête. Il savait que la blonde n'oserait pas mentir au sujet de dépense. La seule et unique fois ou elle avait demandait à ce qu'on lui achète quelque chose, c'était pour… ses mensurations. Il avait alors été difficile de savoir ce qui l'avait fait le plus rougir : devoir parlait de ses " _problèmes de fille"_ ou demander de l'argent. Au moins, elle avait pris la bonne décision en allant demander à Shū. Ne voulant pas être ennuyé par la jeune fille, il avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit régulièrement approvisionnée en fourniture intime.

_Et il va nous falloir tout ça au plus vite ?

_Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Laito n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêter à dire. Si la blonde en profitait, il était sûr de se faire tuer par Reiji. À moins que…

_Dans ce cas, je reste pour nourrir les petits s'ils se réveillent. Subaru et toi vous allez tout de suite faire des courses. Il y a une supérette qui est ouverte sans interruption, vous devriez tout y trouver.

_Attend un peu ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit y aller avec elle ?

Elle avait beau savoir que l'argenté ne disait pas ça contre elle, Yui senti tout de même un pincement au cœur. Ça lui rappelait ses premiers jours au manoir : il avait été si froid et brutal -quelques fois violent- avec elle.

_Parce que j'ai dit que je voulais être un bon père pour eux. Je ne peux pas les laisser et Bitch-chan ne peut pas sortir sans quelqu'un pour la surveiller.

Tout en parlant, Laito avait sorti son porte-monnaie pour le donner à son frère.

_Le montant n'a pas d'importance, tu peux même en profiter pour t'acheter quelque chose Bitch-chan.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yui et Subaru étaient dans la dite supérette. L'argenté tenait un panier pris à l'entrée du magasin pendant que l'humaine prenait dans le rayon pour enfant ce dont ils avaient besoin.

_Tu en prend encore beaucoup comme ça ?

Le vampire commençait à s'impatienter. Et même si pour lui le panier n'était pas lourd, il était déjà rempli à ras bord.

_C'est presque bon Subaru-kun, il ne reste plus que le lait en poudre. C'est dans le rayon d'alimentation je crois.

Subaru la suivie sans broncher. Il n'aimait vraiment pas sortir du manoir, même pour aller en cours. Il ne pouvait plus être lui-même, car obliger de dissimuler sa vraie nature.

_Ah, voilà !

La blonde examina plusieurs boîtes de différentes marques avant de se décider.

_C'est bon, on peut aller à la caisse.

_Hum… Laito t'avait dit que tu pouvais te prendre quelque chose, non ?

Yui le regarda, un peu surprise qu'il s'en souci. Il avait l'air de vouloir partir aussi vite que possible.

_Oh, se n'ai pas grave… Il n'y a rien ici qui m'intéresse de toute façon…

Le vampire ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il savait que Yui n'était pas le genre de fille à faire du lèche-vitrine pour le plaisir. C'était quelqu'un de simple, qui pensait toujours aux autres avant de se soucier d'elle-même. Il appréciait ce côté d'elle. Même quand ses frères la traitait de la pire des façons, elle continuait à sourire et restait positive. La seule fois où il l'avait vue faiblir -vraiment faiblir- c'était peu de temps avant l'éveil, le même soir où il lui avait donné son couteau en argent.

Heureusement pour les nerfs de l'argenté, le passage en caisse fût assez rapide. À cette heure-là, ils étaient les seuls clients du magasin. Sur le chemin du retour, Subaru remarqua une autre boutique qui était encore ouverte. Une librairie.

_Yui, tu aimes bien les livres, non ?

_Hum ? Oui, pourquoi ?

_Regarde par là.

L'humaine suivie le regard du vampire. Elle avait déjà remarqué l'enseigne en allant à la supérette, mais n'avait pas osé demander à Subaru si elle pouvait aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

_Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_Dépêche-toi, je t'attends ici.

* * *

_Chut, du calme, papa est là…

Et oui, il fallait bien que cela arrive : les enfants se sont réveillées. Les pleures résonnaient à travers la chambre. Laito était quelque peu dépassé. Les biberons étaient vides, il les avait tous nourris, alors pourquoi ne se calmaient-ils pas ?

_Allons, allons… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sans qu'il ne l'entende, la porte s'ouvrit sur Yui et Subaru. Posant le sac qu'elle tenait, l'humaine se précipita au secours du pauvre roux. Laito avait déjà deux de ses filles dans ses bras. La blonde prit la troisième, tandis que Subaru prenait le petit garçon. La petite tenue par Yui se calma dès qu'elle commença à la bercer. L'argenté prit son exemple, calmant le garçonnet. N'étant plus gêné par les pleurs de leur frère et de leur sœur, les deux petites filles que Laito s'efforçait de calmer arrêtèrent elles aussi de pleurer.

Le roux poussa un soupir de soulagement. Se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus seul avec les enfants, il se tourna vers Yui et son frère.

_On peut dire que vous revenez à temps.

Il semblait fatigué. En le voyant ainsi, Yui ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

_Tu les a nourris ? demanda Subaru.

_Oui, dès qu'ils se sont réveillés. C'est quand je suis partis pour laver les biberons qu'ils ont commençait à pleurer.

_Ils leurs faut un bain.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

_ Ils n'ont pas été changer depuis des heures, ils doivent se sentir sale, expliqua-t-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les quatre enfants riaient aux éclats dans la baignoire. Il y avait juste assez d'eau pour qu'ils puissent barboter, pendant que Yui et Laito les savonnaient, les frottaient et les rincer. Les deux adolescents étaient éclaboussés sans répit, mais ils s'amusaient autant que les petits. Pendant ce temps, Subaru avait sorti l'un des paquets de couche acheté plus tôt. Il regardait maintenant plusieurs vêtements pour bébé qu'il avait aligné devant lui. L'argenté avait retenu quatre couleurs -une pour chacun des enfants- histoire de ne pas les confondre. Certes, on pouvait déjà le faire à la couleur des yeux, mais ce n'était plus possible quand ils dormaient. Pour ce qui était des cheveux, Reiji avait prélevait le peu qu'ils avaient pour son teste de paternité.

Il y avait donc : un ensemble bleu clair, un vert pomme, un bleu lavande et un violet. La question qui se posait maintenant était de savoir quelle couleur irait le mieux à quel enfant. Yui revient avec deux des filles enveloppées dans des serviettes.

_Subaru-kun, tu peux en tenir une s'il te plaît ?

Le vampire prit l'une des fillettes dans ses bras. Il regarda l'humaine finir d'essuyer la petite, ouvrir le paquet et mettre la couche. Ça avait l'air simple quand on la regardait faire.

_Elle a presque les mêmes yeux que Kanato.

Effectivement, c'était la même couleur améthyste. La seule différence, c'était l'absence de cette lueur démente qui glaçait le sang de Yui quand elle faisait face au vampire aux cheveux violet. Sans trop réfléchir, elle prit l'ensemble violet et l'en habilla. Elle recommença avec sa sœur, en choisissant l'ensemble vert cette fois.

À peine eu-t-elle terminer que Laito arrivait à son tour avec les deux bébés restant. La jeune fille lui montra comment faire, juste au cas où. Le roux s'occupa de son fils, suivant les gestes de Yui qui s'occupait en même temps de la dernière fille. Yui s'apprêtait à mettre l'ensemble bleu clair à la petite, quand son frère en attrapa un pan.

_On dirait bien qu'il aime cette couleur, roucoula Laito.

Yui sourit. Même Subaru était attendrie. Ainsi, le petit reçut le bleu qu'il semblait tant aimer -pour preuve, il se mit à gazouiller comme un oiseau quand Laito eu fini de l'en habiller- et la petite eu droit à l'ensemble bleu lavande.


	6. Problème de rumeur

**Et voici ENFIN la suite. Pour ma défense, ma correctrice et moi avons eu du boulot par-dessus la tête, d'ou le retard.**

 **Allé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Yui alla en cour pendant que Laito et Shū s'occupaient des enfants. Comme tout s'était bien passé la veille, Reiji avait " _insisté"_ pour que l'humaine retourne à l'école. La blonde ne s'inquiétait pas pour Laito. Pour quelqu'un qui se retrouvait à être père comme ça du jour au lendemain, il se débrouillait très bien. Ses enfants semblaient bien l'aimer et lui se montrait étonnement sérieux et attentionné à leurs égards. Le roux avait même dormi avec eux pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

La cloche sonna la fin de la deuxième heure de cours, ainsi que le début de la pause déjeuné. Voulant prendre un peu d'air frais, Yui alla sur le toit du bâtiment. C'était l'endroit le plus calme de l'école en dehors de la salle de musique. Yui commença à manger en lisant le livre qu'elle s'était acheté la veille. C'était un recueil de contes et de légendes des mythologies grec et nordique. Elle aimait bien ses histoires. Surtout celle de Perséphone, qui racontait comment l'amour entre une fille et sa mère faisait changer les saisons selon les croyances de la Grèce antique. Elle était en train de lire l'histoire d'Orphée, quand elle entendit des pas se rapprochaient. Pensant que s'était sans doute Ayato qui voulait lui prendre -encore- du sang, elle leva les yeux de sa lecture.

_Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle serait là.

A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Ayato. Ni même aucun des autres vampires. Non, c'était des filles de l'école que Yui reconnu comme étant de plusieurs classes de l'école. Elles étaient cinq, et n'avaient pas l'air très amical vis-à-vis de la blonde.

_C'est bien toi qui vit avec les Sakamaki ?

Yui déglutie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment d'être menacée. Après tout, les frères n'étaient pas spécialement apprécier des autres élèves. Et si personne n'avait le courage de les provoquer, elle en revanche était une cible de choix.

_Heu… Oui, c'est bien moi… pourquoi ?

Les filles échangèrent un sourire entendu.

_Dans ce cas, c'est bien toi qu'on a vue hier avec l'autre albinos ?

Yui était choquée de ses paroles. Est-ce qu'elles parlaient de Subaru ? L'appeler comme ça… c'était cruel.

_N'essaie pas de trouver une excuse, on t'as vue. Vous étiez à la supérette du coin.

Yui resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi leurs répondre.

_C'est que… Laito-kun était malade. Alors, on est allé chercher de quoi le soigner…

C'était de loin la meilleure excuse improvisé qu'elle est trouvée. Seulement voilà, les sourires malsains de ses interlocutrices ne disparurent pas pour autant.

_Ok, alors dis-nous, Laito, il porte encore des couches ?

La blonde en resta bouche bée.

_On vous a vue à travers la vitrine. Vous étiez dans le rayon pour les bébés.

_Aller avoue, t'es enceinte ?

_Qu… quoi ?! Mais non !

Yui était totalement désarçonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas leurs dires la vérité, c'était hors de question. Elle était comme un lapin encerclé par des renards. Sans issues.

_Ouai, ouai. Dis-nous plutôt qui est l'père.

Elle sentit ses joues brûlées.

_Quoi ? Tu sais même pas ?

_Pff… Si ça s'trouve elle se les ait tous fait, hein p'tite traînée ?

Yui baissa les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Les regards au-dessus d'elle s'étaient chargés de mépris.

_Comment ces gars-là ont bien pu la vouloir ? Ils sont trop bien pour elle !

_Bah, elle les a fait chanter si tu veux mon avis.

_Bref, une leçon s'impose.

Une main se saisi de Yui en la soulevant par le col de sa veste. Naturellement, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. Elle réussit à se dégager en donnant un coup de pied à la fille qui la tenait. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en profiter pour fuir : les quatre autres lui tombèrent aussitôt dessus, la martelant de coups. Yui pleurait, recroquevillée en position fœtal, ses bras enroulés autour de sa tête dans un réflexe de protection. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle n'entendit pas le hurlement de rage et de colère qui fit fuir ses agresseurs. Ni les pas précipités tout autour d'elle.

Une dizaine de minutes passa avant que Yui n'ose rouvrir les yeux. Hoquetant de douleur en se redressent, elle vit une paire de botte blanche à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux. Subaru. Il n'était pas seul. Tous les vampires -excepté Laito et Shū qui gardaient les enfants au manoir- étaient là, comme pour former un cercle protecteur autour d'elle.

_Ceci est intolérable.

Les grondements furibonds d'Ayato et Subaru répondirent en cœur à la déclaration de Reiji. Le rouge s'était déplacé dans le dos de Yui, la soutenant pour l'aidait à se relever.

_Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. Je me charge personnellement de régler ce problème. Vous, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie.

Reiji disparut presque aussitôt. Essuyant ses larmes, Yui voulu suivre les vampires qui commençaient à s'en aller. Mais ce fut pour chanceler dès le premier pas qu'elle tenta de faire. Sans Ayato pour la soutenir par derrière, elle serait sûrement tombée. Subaru -qui s'était précipité en la voyant vaciller- lui pris le bras pour l'aidait à avancer. Touchée par ces gestes attentionnés auquel elle était si peu habituée, l'humaine laissa échapper quelques larmes. Les deux vampires durent croire que les larmes étaient dues à la douleur des coups qu'elle avait reçue, car ils firent une pause le temps qu'elle se calme un peu. Arrivant devant les marches, Ayato la pris dans ses bras.

_On ira plus vite comme ça. En plus tu boîtes.

Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, impossible de se rendre compte où elle était vraiment atteinte. Comme ils descendaient les marches, les bruits à l'intérieur du bâtiment leurs parvinrent de plus en plus fort. Évidemment, la nouvelle s'était déjà propagée dans tout le lycée. Sentant la blonde trembler contre lui, Ayato s'arrêta à quelques marches de la porte.

_Subaru, tu veux bien t'occuper des curieux ?

L'argenté ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Encore furieux contre celles qui avait fait souffrir Yui -et furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu la protéger- il passa devant son frère, ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup de pied, et se mit à hurler sur la foule de curieux qui avait eu vent de la bagarre. En quelques instants, le bouquant et les hurlements laissèrent place au silence.

_La voix est libre, déclara Subaru en tenant la porte pour laissait passer son frère.

_Sacrée gueulante. Encore mieux que Reiji !

_Pff… ça va être comme ça à chaque couloirs tu sais.

Le rouge allait répondre, quand la main encore tremblante de Yui se serra sur le haut de sa chemise. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Remarquant ce qui se passait, Subaru s'était rapproché d'eux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seul des sanglots en sortirent.

_Oi, Chichinashi. Respire.

Il était rare qu'Ayato lui parle aussi doucement. Presque gentiment.

_J… Je…

Autre série de sanglots incontrôlables.

_Je veux rentrer au manoir.

On aurait dit des pleurs de petite fille. Et c'est que qu'elle était en ce moment. Fragile, apeurée, sans défense, totalement vulnérable. Jamais les deux vampires ne l'avaient vue aussi faible. Les deux frères se concertèrent du regard.

_Inutile de lui faire subir ça, dit Subaru en désignent le couloir d'un geste vague.

Ayato poussa un soupir. Que son frère se soit attachait à l'humaine, d'accord. Mais de là à vouloir la protéger de tout à tout prix… le rouge ne comprenait pas. C'est vrai qu'il était furieux de ce qui venait de se passer, mais pour lui Yui restait une réserve de nourriture. Un animal domestique au mieux.

_Très bien, appelle la limousine et téléphone au manoir pour les prévenir. Moi je retourne en classe. Ah, et c'est toi aussi qui explique ça à Reiji.

L'argenté prit Yui des bras d'Ayato. Ils prirent ensuite des chemins différent. Subaru prit soins d'éviter les zones où il y avait encore des élèves. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il alla au secrétariat pour utiliser le téléphone. Des six vampires, seul Shū avait un portable. Celui-ci décrocha à la première tonalité. Subaru lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda d'envoyer la limousine.

_Tu ne peux pas la ramener toi-même ? demanda le blond à l'autre bout du fils.

_Non. J'ai une interro, Ayato et Kanato aussi. Et ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Reiji, tu sais qu'il se fiche de savoir si elle se sent bien ou non.

_Très bien, je m'en occupe.

Il raccrocha. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur la légendaire paresse de Shū, en situation de crise comme celle-là on pouvait lui faire confiance. En attendant la voiture, Subaru resta avec Yui. Il la réconforta de son mieux, la berçant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Quand le véhicule arriva, Laito en descendit, expliquant que Shū avait insisté pour que la blonde ne soit pas seule pour rentrer.

* * *

Yui regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre sans vraiment le voir. Assis à côté d'elle, Laito l'observait d'un air soucieux. Elle était dans un piteux état : les cheveux emmêlés, son uniforme froissé… les larmes avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues et une ecchymose s'était formée sur sa tempe gauche. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle en portait d'autre.

_Bitch-chan…

Aucune réaction. Laito la secoua doucement par les épaules. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Pas quand il n'en était pas responsable. Et encore, jamais il n'aurait levé la main sur elle. La tourmenter, oui. Boire son sang en s'amusant de sa douleur, oui. Mais la frapper… Non. Jamais.

Elle sursauta à son contacte, lui lançant un regard remplit de crainte. Ses yeux habituellement roses étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleurée.

_Chut… vient ici…

Le vampire l'attira contre lui. Elle ne résista pas, se contentant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même en tremblant. Laito ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose faible et impuissante. Elle était brisée. Les vampires n'avaient eu presque aucune pitié quand ils la mordaient, mais elle avait tenu bon. Et s'était d'autres filles comme elle qui avaient réussi à la briser.

Laito la berça doucement, comme il le faisait plus tôt avec ses enfants. Lui et Shū était en train de leur donner le biberon quand Subaru avait téléphoné pour demander à l'aîné d'envoyer la voiture chercher Yui. Ils avaient tout de suite compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. La limousine s'immobilisa enfin.

_Bitch-chan, on est arrivé.

Elle ne dit rien. Au moins elle ne trembler plus depuis qu'il avait commencé à la bercer. Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Laito passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la porter jusque dans sa chambre. Il la plaça doucement sur le lit, la recouvrit de sa couverture rose et la laissa seule.

* * *

Shū surveillait les trois enfants qui jouaient entre eux sur l'épaisse couverture de jeu. Il avait l'une des filles -celle qui portait du violet- assise sur ses genoux. Plus craintive que ses frères et sœurs, elle pleurait dès qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras de quelqu'un. Le blond se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

_Où est-elle ?

Laito s'avança dans la pièce. Dès qu'ils le virent, les enfants se mirent à trottiner vers lui à quatre pattes. Visiblement, ils avaient compris qui était leur père.

_Dans sa chambre, elle récupère. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais elle est complètement abattue.

_D'après Subaru elle a eu une altercation avec cinq autres filles de l'école. Tu ne lui as pas demandée ?

La mine du roux s'assombri. Que lui et ses frères la tourmente passe encore -même elle s'y était finalement habituée- mais que quelqu'un d'autre ose la toucher…

_Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot. Elle est comme… traumatisée.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il y aurait sûrement une discussion avec ses frères dès qu'ils rentreraient. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait se rendre compte par lui-même.

_Tu la reprends, je vais aller la voir.

Laito prit la petite, qui se mit à rire en tendant ses petits bras pour attraper le chapeau du roux. Shū marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres. Il était silencieux comme une ombre. Même ses pas ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit. Quiconque -en dehors des habitants du manoir- l'aurai vu à cet instant l'aurait pris pour un fantôme. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Yui était allongée de côté, mais elle ne dormait pas.

Le vampire la regarda sans un mot. Il vient s'allonger à côté d'elle. Yui sursauta en laissant échapper un gémissement affolé lorsqu'elle sentie le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du blond.

_Du calme. Tu fais vraiment trop de bruit.

L'humaine se détendit en reconnaissant Shū. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose avec lui. Moins qu'avec les autre frères en tout cas. Sauf avec Subaru. Oui, ces deux-là ne lui avaient jamais fait du mal pour le plaisir. Yui resta assise sur ses genoux, la tête base et le regard dans le vide. Les prunelles saphir remarquèrent alors l'ecchymose éclairée par le clair de lune. Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcilles. Laito ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était aussi marquée physiquement. Sans un mot, il prit la blonde dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain la plus proche. En temps normal, la blonde se serait inquiétée de cette situation. Elle aurait posé un tas de questions ennuyeuses comme " _Où allons-nous ? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ?''._ Mais là, rien. Elle se contentait de s'accrocher au pull du vampire.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il l'assit sur une chaise. La marque sur son visage semblait plus sérieuse, maintenant qu'elle était bien éclairée. Yui fixa l'aîné des vampires d'un air quelque peu inquiet. Shū eu un sourire. C'était bon signe : elle revenait à elle.

_Sh… Shū-san…

Oui, elle sortait peu à peu de sa léthargie. Le choc commençait à passer. Shū esquissa un geste pour déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune fille, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_Que fait-vous ? Je croyais qu'elle était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Reiji s'avança vers eux avec son éternel regard désapprobateur. Pour toute réponse, Shū passa sa main sous le menton de Yui pour lui faire tourner la tête, exposant ainsi la marque aux yeux de Reiji.

_Elle en a sûrement d'autre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai amenée ici. Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

_Plus tard. Il faut voir si elle n'est pas plus blessée. Tu as eu la bonne réaction, pour une fois.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Shū retient Yui par les épaules pendant que Reiji la déshabiller. La pauvre crut mourir d'embarras. Mais elle ne protesta pas longtemps. Son corps était en effet couvert d'ecchymoses plus grandes que celle de sa tempe. Et sa jambe gauche avait reçue tant de coup qu'une partie de sa cuisse en était presque bleutée par endroit.

_Tu as vue si elle boitait ? demanda Reiji.

_Non, je l'ai portée. Laito aussi je crois, quand il l'a ramenée dans sa chambre.

_Encore une fois, vous avez bien fait.

_Elle devrait peut-être se laver avant que tu la soignes, non ?

Yui ne demandait pas mieux. Reiji donna son accord et sorti pour aller préparer une pommade et des bandages. Shū lui resta pour aider la blonde.

_Je n'en profiterait pas. Promis.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Roucoula Laito.

Il déposa la petite habillée en vert sur le tapis de jeu. Laito et Ayato venaient de faire prendre un bain aux quatre bébés et terminaient tout juste de les habiller pour la nuit.

_Sinon tu leur as trouvé des noms ? demanda Ayato.

_Toujours pas. Pour être franc je n'ai aucune idée de noms qui pourraient convenir…

_Yui-san pourrait t'aider, dit Kanato.

Le vampire aux cheveux lilas jouait avec les enfants qui manifestement aimaient beaucoup leur oncle. Au début, Laito n'était pas très rassuré -connaissent les brusques changements d'humeurs de Kanato, il y avait de quoi être inquiet- mais tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Tant que les petits ne s'approchaient pas de Teddy, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

_A ce propos où est-elle ?

_Elle se lave, répondit Reiji en entrant dans la chambre. Shū est resté avec elle pour l'aider. Elle est plus amochée que je ne le croyais. Je pense qu'elle n'ira pas en cours avant une semaine au moins.

_On sait pourquoi ces sales garces se sont déchaînées sur elle ?

Ayato était encore en colère. Sans Reiji pour le retenir lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur le toit de l'école, il aurait fait un massacre.

_Nous en parlerons quand les enfants seront endormi. Et quand Subaru et Shū nous aurons rejoint.

Reiji reparti peu de temps après. Yui devait avoir terminée maintenant. Elle était effectivement en train de se sécher, le visage rouge à cause de la présence de Shū. Il ne la regardait pas pourtant, fidèle à sa promesse de ne pas profiter de la situation. Reiji lui laissa le temps d'enfiler des sous-vêtements avant d'appliquer la pommade sur les ecchymoses. Les bandages n'étant finalement d'aucune utilité, il s'arrêta là. Une fois la blonde en pyjama, Shū la reporta dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir menant à la chambre de l'humaine, ils croisèrent Subaru. Il s'était un peu inquiété pour elle. Il fut soulager de voir qu'elle allait un peu mieux.

_Où en est Laito avec ses enfants ? questionna Shū.

_L'une des filles se met à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il veut la déposer dans son berceau. Du coup les trois autres ne peuvent pas dormir.

Shū allait répondre quelque chose, quand il sentit qu'on tirait doucement sur son pull. C'était Yui. D'une voix un peu timide, elle demanda au blond de l'emmener voir les enfants. Il accepta. Si elle pouvait aider à coucher les petits, cela permettrait aux frères de parler entre eux. Et puis, la jeune fille avait besoin de se changer les idées.


	7. Le calme après la tempête

Laito ne savait plus quoi faire. La petite n'avait pas besoin d'être changée, elle avait eu son biberon comme les autres… Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien clocher.

_Allons, soupira-t-il. Tu dois être fatiguée non ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

La petite fixait son père de ses petits yeux violet. Elle ne pleurait pas. Du moins tant que quelqu'un la tenait. Dès qu'elle voyait que Laito aller la poser, elle se mettait à crier aussi fort que ses petits poumons le lui permettaient.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. S'était Shū, portant Yui dans ses bras. Elle était habillée de sa chemise de nuit et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides sur les pointes.

_Bitch-chan… tu tombes bien, je n'sais plus quoi faire… elle refuse de dormir !

Yui eu un sourire attendri. Voir Laito se lamenter de cette voix désespérée était… assez mignon et un peu drôle en même temps.

_Est ce que tu as essayé de lui lire une histoire ou de lui chanter une berceuse ?

Le vampire la regarda d'un air un peu surpris.

_Quoi ? demanda Yui.

_Ces trucs-là marchent vraiment ?

Elle eut peur de comprendre. Le plus triste à ses yeux était qu'elle avait sans doute deviné juste.

_Vos mère ne l'on jamais fait pour vous ?

Le roux répondit par un signe de tête. Non. Les histoires et les berceuses, aucun des six vampires n'y avaient eu droit. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir posé la question. Shū alla la déposer sur une chaise.

_Laisse-la lui Laito. Reiji va encore s'impatienter.

Le roux hocha la tête.

_Laito-kun, je suis désolée…

_Ne t'excuse pas Bitch-chan. Ce n'est pas grave.

L'instant d'après, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que la jeune fille avec les enfants. Reportant son attention sur le bébé dans ses bras, elle se mit à chantonner doucement. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et l'enfant ferma finalement ses paupières dans un sommeil paisible. Emportée par son propre chant, Yui se laissa elle aussi glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Pendant que Yui s'occupait de la petite, les frères s'étaient quant à eux réuni dans le salon. Il fallait éclairer cette histoire de bagarre au plus tôt.

_Pour commencer, dit Reiji, je suis allé voir le proviseur directement après vous avoir laissé sur le toit. Les cinq filles ont été identifiée et elles sont suspendu de l'école jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_C'est tout ?

Ayato ne décolérait pas. Lui, Subaru et Laito étaient manifestement prêts à régler les choses à leur manière : dans le sang.

_Yui-san est à nous, elles ont abîmé ce qui nous appartient. Je veux les tuer !

Calme au départ, Kanato avait presque crié à la fin de sa phrase. Ayato approuva son cadet. Dans le fond, les vampires voulaient tous obtenir réparation.

_Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Il ne s'agit pas d'un conflit entre vampires, nous ne pouvons pas tuer ses humaines par vengeance. Il y aurait une enquête, et toute l'école sait ce qui s'est passé. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, nous serions les premiers suspectés. Dans le pire des cas, notre père pourrait s'en mêler.

Les arguments de Reiji eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. Évidemment, il avait entièrement raison.

_On sait au moins pourquoi elles ont fait ça ? demanda Subaru.

_Apparemment, reprit Reiji, elles vous auraient vu, toi et Yui, à la supérette hier soir. Elles en ont conclu que Yui était peut-être enceinte de l'un d'entre nous.

Plusieurs mâchoires se décrochèrent. Dans d'autre circonstance, s'en aurait était risible.

_Et donc, continua l'ébène, des rumeurs ont commençaient à circuler, selon lesquels Yui se serait servi de nous pour son plaisir. Et je préfère m'arrêter ici avec ces absurdités.

_En clair, dit Shū, tous ceci n'est qu'une grosse crise de jalousie poussée à l'extrême.

_On peut le voir sous cet angle, oui.

Un long silence suivi. Un silence d'autant plus lourd après la conversation animé qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les vampires finirent par se disperser. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter de toute façon.

* * *

_Jalouse… si elles savaient…

_Je sais Subaru-kun, je sais. Il ne faut plus y penser pour le moment.

Subaru et Laito retournaient à la chambre d'enfant. Le premier pour voir si Yui s'était un peu remise de ses émotions, le second pour s'assurer que les petits allaient bien.

_Et pourquoi je ne devrais plus penser à ça ?

_Pour Bitch-chan. Elle était à la limite du traumatisme quand je l'ai ramenée de l'école. Si tu ne veux pas que toute cette histoire la hante, il faut faire en sorte de ne plus la lui rappeler.

Le roux s'arrêta devant la porte. Il ouvrit doucement, glissant la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Le spectacle le fit sourire. Yui et la petite s'étaient toutes deux endormie.

_Regarde-les, comme elles sont adorables…

Laito entra silencieusement pour laisser Subaru voir la scène. Adorables, oui. C'était le mot pour décrire la jeune fille qui tenait ce bébé, toute deux paisiblement endormie.

Le regard de l'argenté s'arrêta pourtant sur la seule tâche qui gâchait ce doux tableau. Cette marque bleu-noir qui marquait la cuisse de Yui, ainsi que celle sur sa tempe. Subaru pouvait la voir là où s'arrêter la chemise de nuit de la blonde. La colère le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Laito le vit, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Sa langue brûlait de taquiner son frère, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller ses enfants. Avec une grande douceur, le roux prit la petite endormie et la plaça dans son berceau. Sans perdre un instant, Subaru prit à son tour Yui dans ses bras et l'emmena. Elle dormirait bien mieux dans son lit plutôt que sur une chaise.

* * *

La lumière de cette fin d'après-midi filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Cette douce lueur dissipait à peine la pénombre de la pièce. Dans son lit, Yui dormait toujours. De temps à autre, un faible gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Son sommeil devenait de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

_Hum… Non… Non partait…

Sa voix plaintive se faisait un peu plus forte à chaque fois. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'un des vampires ne vienne voir ce qui se passait. Ses yeux d'émeraude fixés sur la jeune fille, Ayato s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant le lit, juste à côté d'elle. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vue parler ainsi dans son sommeil. Sauf peut-être le soir ou elle s'était poignardée.

Il s'y revit comme s'il y était encore : elle était étendue inconsciente dans un canapé du salon, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, une expression d'intense douleur sur le visage. Des gémissements semblables à ceux de ce soir-là s'échappèrent des lèvres de la blonde, ramenant Ayato à l'instant présent. N'y tenant plus, il passa une main sous la nuque de l'humaine.

_Oi, réveille-toi.

Tout en parlant, il lui releva doucement la tête. Les yeux de Yui s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Ne réalisant pas tout de suite qui la tenait, elle commença à se débattre. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse la voir bouger, le vampire l'emprisonna dans ses bras, une main plaquait sur les lèvres de la blonde.

_Du calme, chichinashi. C'est moi !

Yui prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Elle avait toujours peur de lui, mais pour une fois elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche. Son étreinte -bien qu'un peu trop serré- la réconfortait un peu. Tant qu'elle serait là contre lui, rien d'autre ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Ayato retira sa main de ses lèvres.

_Alors, tu es calmée ?

_Heu… Oui, ça va… Ayato-kun, pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?

_Tu n'te rappel pas ? Tu faisais un cauchemar. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé.

_Oh… pardon, je ne voulais pas…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, coupée par les crocs qui s'enfonçaient dans son cou. Elle haleta de douleur. Dans le fond, elle se doutait qu'il allait la mordre. Elle détestait ses morsures il était toujours brutal et égoïste.

Mais il y avait pire, ses frères Laito et Kanato. Laito chercher toujours à lui faire le plus de mal possible pour s'amuser, et Kanato… elle n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'elle. Il la terrorisée au moins autant que Reiji. Ayato but plusieurs gorgées avant de la relâchée. Elle tomba mollement sur son lit.

_C'est ta punition pour m'avoir réveillé.

La seconde d'après, Yui était seule. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle s'assit sur son lit, prit le livre qu'elle s'était achetée deux jours auparavant, et se plongea dans sa lecture.


	8. Notes de l'auteur

**Petit point 2017:**

A tous les lecteurs qui lise mes fictions, je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire un immense merci, que ce soit pour vos commentaires, ou tout simplement pour avoir pris le temps de vous attardait sur mes quelques lignes.

JE VOUS RASSURE TOUT DE SUITE, JE N'AI AUCUNE ATTENTION D'ABANDONéE, loin de là.

Si j'ai était moins présente dans mes publication cette année, c'est par manque de temps, et surtout parce que mon travail de palefrenière me fatigue beaucoup. De plus, contrairement a moi mes correctrices n'ont pas terminé leurs études et sont extrêmement prise par leurs travailles. Les corrections de mes chapitres se fond donc au ralentis. Je vous demande de ne pas leurs en vouloir, elles font vraiment de leurs mieux.

Pour ce qui est de mes histoires, je continu a les écrire dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

A l'heure où j'écris ses lignes:

Vœux nocturne est toujours en cours d'écriture.

Papa Laito est terminé avec un total de 17 chapitres don 1 bonus.

En plus de cela, j'ai commençais deux autres histoires (toujours sur Diabolik Lovers) donc une qui sera un cross over. Je n'en dis pas plus, ce sera une surprise, et vous pouvait me croire, ça va envoyer du lourd.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.


	9. Petite mise au point

**enfin, après plus d'un an voilà la suite !**

 **vraiment désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais c'est bon, je vais pouvoir mettre la suite plus souvent.**

 **petite annonce au passage, je suis aussi sur Wadpad sous la même** **pseudo et avec d'autres histoires et fiction qui ne seront sans doute pas toutes sur ce site.**

 **sur ceux, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **chapitre 8**

 **Petite mise au point**

_Tu es sûr de toi Laito ?

Le roux hocha la tête.

_Oh oui, j'y tiens.

_Tu te rappel de la conversation que nous avons eue hier, pas de vengeance.

_Oui Reiji-san, je sais.

Dans les bras de Laito, la petite s'agitait, impatiente. Elle tendit sa petite main vers Reiji. Elle n'arriva pas à toucher son visage comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais son oncle était ase près pour lui permettre d'attraper sa cravate. Elle tira dessus en rient aux éclats. Reiji la regarda, totalement impassible. Il avait encore du mal à admettre la présence des enfants au manoir. En vérité, il n'avait absolument rien contre eux. Le problème avec Reiji, c'était qu'il était le genre de personne qui aimé l'ordre et détesté sortir de ses habitudes, et -comme on peut facilement l'imaginer l'arrivé de quatre nourrissons comme ça à l'improviste était tout sauf habituel. Mais d'un autre côté, il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi : ces enfants avaient du sang de vampire dans les veines, s'ils avaient adopté dans des familles humaines… le ciel sais ce qui aurai pu arriver. L'enfant tira de plus belle, resserrent le nœud de la cravate autour du cou de Reiji.

_Laito, pourrais-tu la faire s'arrêter ?

Le vampire prit doucement la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. La petite regarda son père.

_Allé petit trésor, lâche tonton Reiji.

Clignent ses yeux bruns, elle finit par se désintéresser de la cravate pour jouer avec la main de son père.

_Je crois bien que c'est la seule qui n'est pas peur de toi.

Reiji ne répondit pas. Cette petite était celle qui était grimpée sur ses genoux le jour où il les avait découverts, elle et ses frères et sœurs. Il en était sûr, la profondeur de ses petites prunelles brun sombre lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre que ces enfants n'étaient pas là par hasard. Bien qu'à ce moment, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était leur oncle.

_Comment l'as-tu appelée ?

_ Pour le moment elle n'a pas de nom. Les autres non plus en fait.

Reiji osa un sourcil. Cela allé faire deux jours que les enfants étaient arrivés, et leur père ne les avait pas encore baptisés ?

_Pour être franc, je n'ai aucune idée de comment les appelait. Je comptais un peu sur l'aide de Bitch-chan pour trouver des noms qui leur conviendrait.

L'ébène haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner. Ce soir, il devrait assister à un conseil de discipline concernent _l'incident_ don Yui avait été victime. Il y aurait le proviseur, les professeurs principaux des cinq filles ainsi que leurs délégués de classe. Les filles en questions avaient déjà entendu quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée -pendant les classes de jour- par le proviseur en présence de leurs parents.

Reiji espéré que cette histoire serait définitivement réglé ce soir. Non seulement pour mettre un terme aux rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres au sujet de Yui, mais aussi de crainte que leur père n'ait vent de l'affaire et ne vienne s'en mêle. Si par malheur il revenait et découvrait l'existence des enfants de Laito… Même lui ne voulait pas y penser. Pour rien au monde Reiji ne voulait qu'il arrive malheur aux enfants.

Rentrant dans son laboratoire, le vampire jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Encore quinze minutes avant de partir pour l'école. Il avait juste le temps d'apporter la pommade qu'il avait préparée pour Yui. Comme il s'en douter la veille, elle boitait. Même si cela contrarier grandement Reiji, il était hors de question pour la blonde d'allée en cours pendant au moins une semaine.

* * *

_Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas…

_Tais-toi. C'est moi qui reste ici avec toi ce soir, un point c'est tout.

Yui contempla ses chaussures, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait gênée. Assis à côté d'elle, Subaru l'aider à donner le biberon aux petits. Comme Laito avait fortement insisté pour aller au lycée, l'argenté s'était porté volontaire pour rester avec l'humaine et les enfants. De toute façon, les cours ne l'intéressaient pas. Le bébé qu'il était en train de nourrir termina vite son biberon. C'était le seul garçon de la fratrie, qui décidément avait adopté Subaru comme étant son oncle préféré.

_Allé, va jouer maintenant.

Le vampire déposa l'enfant sur le tapis de jeu. Le bébé le regarda comme s'il regrettait de ne plus être dans ses bras, mais se retourna vite pour aller retrouver deux de ses sœurs qui avaient déjà fini leur repas. Yui les regarda avec un sourire attendri. Dans ses bras, elle tenait la petite qui avait les mêmes yeux que Kanato. Celle-ci regardait ses sœurs et son frère sans manifester l'envie de les rejoindre.

_Je me demande pourquoi elle ne veut pas aller avec eux.

Yui réfléchie quelques instants.

_Et bien… je me disais que c'était peut-être le choc d'avoir été abandonnée. Quand on y pense, elle s'endort dans les bras de sa mère, et à son réveil elle est seule devant une porte.

L'argenté lui lança un regard surpris. Il comprit qu'elle avait sans doute déjà réfléchi à la question. Depuis l'arrivée des bébés, la blonde se poser de plus en plus souvent des questions sur sa propre petite enfance. Subaru savait qu'elle souffrait, mais elle semblait tenir bon.

_Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut avoir ce genre d'angoisse à son âge ?

_Ce n'est pas impossible.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la porte ou Reiji venait d'apparaître.

_Elle était déjà réveillée quand je les ai trouvés. Les traumatismes comme celui de l'abandon est tout à fait possible.

Tout en parlent, l'ébène s'était rapprochée de l'humaine.

_Et elle pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours ? demanda-t-elle.

_C'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de psychologie que je suis là.

Il fit signe à Yui de se levait. Subaru prit la petite dans ses bras, tout en observent la blonde qui suivie son aîné en boitent un peu. Reiji la conduisit dans une salle de bains pour lui appliquer la pommade sur ses ecchymoses. Celle qui était sur la tempe de la jeune fille avait commencé à diminuer, la tache bleu-noir sur sa cuisse était un peu moins sombre. Yui s'efforçait à penser à autre chose pendant que le vampire étaler lui-même le baume sur sa peau meurtrie. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse qu'il soit seul avec elle.

Le seul point positif qu'elle pouvait trouver à Reiji, c'était qu'il n'était pas un pervers. Cruel, c'était une évidence pour tous. Sadique, sans aucun doute. Mais pas pervers, du moins pas comme pouvait l'être Laito, Shū et parfois Ayato. L'ébène ne penserait pas à profiter de la situation pour abuser d'elle. Cela dit, savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien de ce côté-là n'empêchait pas la blonde d'être rouge de gêne. Elle avait l'impression que ses joues avaient pris feu, et les mains du vampire massant sa peau ne l'aider pas vraiment.

_Un problème ?

Même si elle n'avait rien de menacent en ce moment, la voix de Reiji fit frissonnait l'humaine comme une feuille dans le vent. Elle aurait voulu garder le silence, mais Reiji attendait une réponse. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens : ne pas obéir au second fils de la famille, c'était s'exposer à toute sorte de torture don il avait le secret. Yui repensa au fouet avec lequel Reiji l'avait menacé un soir.

_C… Ce n'est rien Reiji-san… je suis juste un peu gêné…

Le vampire arrêta de bouger. L'humaine sentit aussitôt son cœur battre un peu plus vite. De petites gouttes de sueur commençaient aussi à apparaître sur son front et dans son dos.

_Dans ce cas, dit-il le plus calmement du monde, pourquoi trembles-tu comme ça ?

Yui avait la gorge sèche, comme toujours lorsqu'il l'interroger de la sorte. Son esprit chercher désespérément une raiponce. En vain.

 _« Du calme, du calme… Allé, respire… «_ se répétait-elle en penser. Si elle paniquait, Reiji en profiterait. Il avait beau être plus décent que la plupart de ses frères, il n'en cédait pas moins à ces instincts en sentant la panique de l'humaine. Alors que le cœur de Yui commençait à battre plus fort, un coup frappa contre la porte. Reiji leva à peine les yeux que la porte s'ouvrit sur Subaru.

_Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda l'argenté.

_À l'instant même. Je suppose que c'est toi qui restes pour l'aider avec les enfants ?

Son cadet répondit par un grognement tout en se rapprochant. Yui était si soulager qu'il intervienne qu'elle en avait oublié sa gêne. Un léger sourire remplacer le masque angoissé que son visage arboré quelque instant plus tôt.

_Dans ce cas, je te la laisse, déclara Reiji. Il est temps de se mettre en route pour le lycée.

Subaru regarda Yui. Plus précisément ses marques qui entachée sa peau pâle. L'humaine sentaient les yeux du vampire sur elle comme s'ils la transpercée. Se souvenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtement, l'embarra la saisie à nouveau. Lâchent un soupir en la voyant rougir, Subaru pris le tas de vêtement qu'elle avait retiré plus tôt et entrepris de l'habiller.

_Ne rougi pas comme ça, la gronda-t-il. Dis-toi que c'est comme quand on habille les petits.

Pendant que Subaru et Yui resté au manoir pour s'occuper des enfants, les cinq autres vampires arrivèrent au lycée.

* * *

_Et souvenez-vous : aucune vengeance, pas de menace, et surtout pas de scandale. Les rumeurs ont déjà fait suffisamment parler, inutile d'aggraver la situation.

Ses frères acquiescèrent en silence. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe respective. Tous, sauf Laito. Le vampire sorti discrètement de l'établissement. Il savait parfaitement ou trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention -pas vraiment- mais ses yeux étinceler de colère. L'autre soir, Reiji avait levé un point important : dans le pire des cas, leur père pourrait avoir vent de l'affaire et venir voir de quoi il en retournait. Et il découvrirait l'existence des enfants. Laito était bien décidé à les protéger. Et pour se faire, un peu d'intimidation ne ferait pas de mal.

Il s'arrêta devant sa destination : un café de nuit. Pas un simple petit bar comme on peut en trouver, mais un lieu luxueux. Le genre d'endroit ou des hommes d'affaires se rendrait pour un entretien en toute discrétion. Ou dans le cas qui intéressé le roux, des adolescentes issu de milieu essai. Il prit le temps de réajusté cravate et chapeau, puis entra. Il connaissait bien ses lieux, pour y avoir déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec des jeunes filles. C'était d'ailleurs ici qu'il avait rencontré par hasard l'une des filles de la maison close.

_Ah, Laito-sama, cela faisait longtemps !

Laito se tourna vers le jeune barman qui s'était adressé à lui. Un gars bien sympathique, que le roux apprécier.

_Et bien, vous bomber bien. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

_Bien sûr, quelque chose à boire avec cela ?

_Volontiers, répondit Laito en prenant place au bar. Un diabolo menthe, s'il vous plaît.

Le barman s'exécuta rapidement. Laito sirota doucement sa boisson.

_Alors, et ce renseignement ?

_Je recherche un groupe de jeunes filles. Elles portent l'uniforme de mon école et je crois savoir qu'elles fréquentent régulièrement cet endroit.

_Comme beaucoup en fait. Si vous aviez une description un peu plus précise, ça m'aiderait.

Le vampire ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas demandé de détail à ces frères de peur d'éveiller les soupçons.

_Quoi que, maintenant que j'y pense, il y en a cinq qui sont venus hier. Ça m'avait marqué parce qu'elles ne portaient pas leur uniforme comme c'est le cas d'habitude. Et si j'ai bien entendu elles se sont donné rendez-vous ce soir à la même heure.

Laito sourit. C'était bien elles.

_Et dans combien de temps devraient-elles être ici ?

_Hum… Si je ne me trompe pas… Dans environ un quart d'heure.

Le sourire du vampire s'agrandi un peu. C'était parfait.

_Très bien, je vais les attendre. Pas de panique, rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine inquiète du jeune homme. Je ne suis pas venu pour crée des ennuis. Je veux juste leur parler, histoire de mettre quelques petites choses au clair.

Il ne mentait pas. Laito détesté avoir recourt à la violence. Il préférait d'autre méthode comme l'intimidation ou encore le chantage. Bien qu'il n'ait pratiquement jamais utilisé cette dernière option. Le vampire commanda un autre diabolo, histoire de patienté. Il en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elles se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouver des sortes de petits salons privé. Laito les reconnut comme étant de sa classe. Il sourit encore. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois autres pour arriver à leur tour.

_Bien, dit Laito en se levant. Alors, voilà pour les boissons, et voilà pour toi.

Il mit quelques billets dans la main du jeune barman qui en resta sans voix en réalisant le montent de la somme qu'il avait devant lui.

_La… Laito-sama… C'est trop, je ne peux pas…

_Bien sûr que si.

Et le roux s'éloigna avant que le barman ne puisse dire autre chose. Suivant la dernière arrivante, il se glissa sans un bruit dans le petit salon ou elles s'étaient rassemblées. La discussion portée bien évidemment sur Yui.

_Elle n'est pas allée en cours ce soir, c'est une de mes camarades de classe qui vient de me le dire par message.

_On y est peut-être allé un peu fort quand même.

_Pff, tu parles ! Elle a la trouille parce qu'on a vu juste sur elle.

Laito écouta sans rien dire. Dissimulé dans un coin sombre, il passait totalement inaperçu. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur l'entretien que les lycéennes avaient chacune eu avec leurs parents et le proviseur. Le vampire n'apprécia pas vraiment cette partie. Les pestes s'étaient toutes mises d'accord sur la version à donner pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'incohérence qui aurait pu jouer en leur défaveur.

_De toute façon, si elle n'y est pas ce soir pour donner sa version…

_Elle n'y est pas parce qu'elle a trop mal pour aller en classe.

Les cinq adolescentes se figèrent sur place, comme frapper par la foudre. Satisfait de son effet, Laito s'avança. Aucune des filles n'osa le regarder, fixent leurs chaussures, le vide, tout sauf lui. Elles avaient peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur d'ailleurs ? Certes, elle ignorait la véritable nature du roux, mais le voir -ou l'entendre dans leurs cas- aussi sérieux alors qu'il était habituellement enjoué et souriant…

_Bien, j'ai toute votre attention. Je disais donc : Yui n'est pas en cours ce soir parce qu'elle boite trop pour pouvoir se déplacer par elle-même. Et je ne parlerais pas des marques que vous avez laissées un peu partout sur son corps.

Tout en parlent, il avait fait tout le tour de la pièce d'un pas tranquille, marquent une pause dernière chacune des cinq filles. Bien que douce, la voix du vampire était glaciale.

_Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez d'elle, j'en ai suffisamment entendu comme ça. Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas non plus. Mais si jamais j'entant dire encore quoi que ce soit sur vous, si vous lui parler, ou même la regarder…

Il n'en dit pas plus, préfèrent prendre l'un des verres sur la petite table base et le broyer dans sa main. Il sourit en entendant les battements de cœur s'accélérait, de même que les respirations qui se firent un peu plus haché, angoissé, presque sifflante.

Très fier de son effet, il sortit. Retournent dans la rue, il se laissa aller à siffloter doucement en regagnent le lycée.


	10. La fin des rumeurs et petits soucis

**Chapitre 9**

 **La fin des rumeurs et petits soucis**

Sa deuxième heure de cours terminé, Reiji se rendit dans le bureau du proviseur. Il voulait le prévenir de l'absence de Yui. Normalement, elle aurait dû donnait sa version des faits sur l'incident de la veille. Mais dans son état, la blonde en était incapable pour le moment.

_Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de la représenter ce soir ? Son professeur principal ainsi que son délégué de classe devait venir pour écouter sa version de l'histoire. Et pour tout vous avouez Sakamaki-san, j'aimerais classer cette affaire au plus vite.

Le vampire acquiesça.

_Bien sûr, mais si je puis me permettre pourquoi un tel empressement ?

Le proviseur se massa la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Et bien, il est vrai qu'en temps normal j'aurais attendu que Mlle Komori soit ici pour s'exprimer par elle-même. Mais comme vous le saviez sûrement, des rumeurs des plus douteuses se sont répandues.

_Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela ce produit, non ?

Cette fois, le pauvre homme était vraiment embarrassé. Reiji comprit que les cinq filles avaient sans doute donné la même version, de façon à mettre Yui dans une position délicate.

_Les autres élèves concernait ont données une version des faits quelque peu… Préoccupante. Et l'absence de Mlle Komori ne joue pas en sa faveur. Si certaines choses venaient à être vraies, je n'aurais alors pas d'autre choix que d'en référer à monsieur votre père.

Une bouffé de colère s'empara un bref instant de l'ébène. C'était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'idée de voir son père revenir lui donnait déjà des images sanglantes en tête, mais maintenant il y avait aussi ses nièces et son neveu. À ce stade, la possible exclusion de Yui était le cadet de ses soucis.

_Très bien, à quel heur dois-je revenir ?

Le proviseur regarda ça monte, mais fut coupé par quelques cous toquent à la porte.

_Je crois que vous n'aurait pas à revenir plus tard Sakamaki-san, entré.

Reiji poussa un soupir résigné. Cette soirée allée être très longue.

* * *

Les éclats de rires raisonnés à travers le manoir. Ces lieux habituellement si calmes c'étaient comme éveiller d'un sommeil trop ennuyeux. À genoux devant la baignoire, Subaru finissait de faire prendre leur bain aux petits. Assise sur une chaise, Yui le regarder faire.

_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

_Non, répondit le vampire. Et puis, tu peux me dire comment tu vas te relevait après ?

L'humaine ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

_Je n'aime pas laisser tout le travail aux autres… marmonna-t-elle la tête base.

L'argenté la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il ne comprendrait jamais totalement la blonde. Même souffrante, elle continuait à penser aux autres avant de s'inquiéter pour elle-même. Cet instant de distraction lui valut de se faire arroser par les enfants, a croire qu'ils n'aimaient pas être ignorés de la sorte. Il se releva d'un bond, trempait de la tête aux pieds. Un petit rire étouffé se fit entendre dans son dos.

_Si tu ris encore, je te jette dans la baignoire.

Yui se tut, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le mettre en colère. Lâchant un soupir, Subaru retira veste et t-shirt. Sur sa chaise, l'humaine fixée l'argenté avec des yeux ronds. Elle sentit ses joues bouillir en un dixième de seconde. Même vu de dos, il était superbe, comparable aux dieux mythologiques donc elle lisait les histoires.

 _« Mon Dieux, mais pourquoi je pense comme ça ? «_ pensa-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

_Oh, tu vas bien ? Ton cœur bas plus vite d'un seul coup.

Yui releva les yeux. Elle le regretta aussitôt. Il s'était retourné vers elle, lui exposant son torse finement musclé. Un corps de dieu, c'était le minimum pour le décrire. Elle était si rouge que le vampire n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée s'échapper d'elle.

_Oh, Yui !

Revenant à elle, la jeune fille détourna vivement le regard avant d'être de nouveau ensorcelée.

_Su… Subaru-kun… Tu peux te couvrir s'il te plaît ?

Sa voix était si timide qu'elle en était à peine audible.

_Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu un homme torse nu ?

_Heu… Non.

Il comprit mieux son malaise. Après tout, elle avait été élevée dans une église. Avec un autre soupir, il s'enroula dans une serviette.

_C'est bon, tu peux regarder. Je te passe les petits, tu peux les sécher ?

Elle hocha la tête, encore trop honteuse pour oser parler ou le regarder en face. Un peu plus tard, elle lisait des histoires aux enfants pour les aider à s'endormir. Elle leurs raconter l'histoire de Perséphone, la femme d'Adès. Subaru écouté lui aussi l'histoire. Il tenait la petite pleureuse sur ses genoux. Le vampire ne perdait pas une miette du récit. Personne ne lui avait lu d'histoire lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Quand la blonde termina sa lecture, les enfants dormaient à poing fermé.

_Ils dormaient depuis longtemps, tu sais.

_Je sais Subaru-kun, mais tu avais l'air de bien aimé.

Elle se souvenait de la mine sombre de Shū et Laito quand elle leur avait demandé si leurs mères leur lisaient des histoires. Elle en avait conclu -avec raison- qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en avait eu pendant leurs enfances. Elle avait trouvé cela cruel. Elle avait toujours pensé que toutes les mères s'occupaient au moins un peu de leurs enfants, même les mères vampire.

_Tu n'étais pas obligée.

Les enfants couchés, il porta l'humaine dans sa chambre. Les autres n'allaient plus tarder à cette heure. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils la trouvent éveillé. L'un d'eux lui prendrait sans doute du sang, et elle avait besoin de repos.

* * *

C'est de très bonne humeur que Laito retrouva ses frères à la limousine à la fin des cours. Il avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, et ce sans dépasser les limites.

_Hum… Ou est Reiji-san ? demanda-t-il.

_Aucune idée, répondit Shū.

C'était sans doute une première. Lorsqu'on connaît Reiji, le voir absent ou en retard est assez déconcertant.

_Je crois qu'il devait aller voir le proviseur pour cette histoire avec Yui-san, dit Kanato.

_Laito, va voir là-bas s'il y est encore.

_Pourquoi moi Shū-san ?

_Parque tu es le seul à ne pas être encore assis, rigola Ayato.

Les joies de la fraternité… Le roux reparti donc vers le bâtiment en faisant la moue. Tournent l'angle d'un couloir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une élève de sa classe.

_Ah, bonsoir Laito-san. Pardon, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

Le vampire remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était nerveuse et fuyez son regard. Il se rappela alors qu'elle avait été l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Il l'avait réconforté après une rupture difficile -son ancien petit copain avait abusé d'elle- et le reste était venu naturellement. Cela avait duré quelques mois, puis ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord.

_Se n'ai rien, mais pourquoi cette tête angoissée ? Je ne vais rien te faire.

_Je sais, mais… Avec toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent… Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, mais ça me met quand même mal à l'aise…

_Dit m'en plus, exigea le roux.

_Et bien, ta réputation avec les filles n'est plus à faire, j'en sais quelque chose…

Elle se mit à rougir comme une tomate. Laito ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la trouvent mignonne.

_C'est pour cette fille, Yui, que je m'inquiète. Celles qui s'en sont prises à elle sont de vraies pestes, et tout le monde sait qu'elles ont toujours ce qu'elles veulent. Elles auraient déjà fait renvoyer d'autres filles pour des histoires de garçon.

Laito la regarda avec un intérêt soudain. Elle en eut presque un mouvement de recul. L'instant d'après, il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

_Tu viens avec moi, déclara-t-il d'un air décidé.

Et elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du principal. On pouvait entendre qu'il y avait déjà une conversation en cour. Sans se formaliser de ce détail, Laito frappa. Silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Reiji. Il y avait aussi un autre élève et un professeur. Le roux sourit a son aîné en entrent dans la pièce, la jeune fille -quelque peu perdu et intimidé- dans son sillage.

_Toutes mes excuses pour cette interruption, mais j'ai ici un témoignage pour la défense de Yui Komori.

Le proviseur osa un sourcil.

_Très bien, nous écoutons.

Laito se tourna vers l'étudiante en lui souriant. Il accrocha son regard pour qu'elle ne voie plus que lui. Il savait qu'elle avait du mal à s'exprimer en publique.

_Vas-y, lui dit-il d'un ton chaleureux. Redis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de ses filles.

* * *

Subaru surveillé les bébés endormis quand il entendit un lège bruit de chute. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en découvrir la cause. Yui sursauta quand il la prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Il la regardait d'un air sévère. Elle ne pouvait donc pas rester tranquille alors qu'elle avait besoin de repos ?

_Où vas-tu comme ça ?

L'humaine trembla un instant en entendent la dureté de son ton. L'argenté le regretta. Il ne voulait pas être dur avec elle.

_Je… J'avais juste un peu faim…

_Tu ne pouvais pas me demander ? dit-il en la portent.

_Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Pardon.

Il ne dit rien de plus, la portent dans la cuisine. Il l'assit sur une chaise pendant qu'il fouillait dans le frigo. Il lui donna un pot de crème à la vanille encore intacte.

_Profite-en avant que Kanato le trouve, dit-il en tendent une cuillère à l'humaine.

Yui lui répondit par un de ses doux sourires don elle avait le secret. L'argenté pris place à côté d'elle. Il allait attendre qu'elle ait terminé pour la ramenait dans sa chambre.

_Dit, Subaru-kun, tu ne crois pas que les autres devraient déjà être là ?

Le vampire regarda l'horloge. Elle avait raison, ses frères étaient en retard.

_Ba, il doit y avoir un embouteillage, c'est toujours la pagaille devant l'école à la fin des cours.

Silence. Elle avait beau savoir que les vampires étaient pratiquement invulnérables, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour eux. Subaru préféra changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne s'angoisse pour de bon.

_Laito voulait que tu l'aides pour trouver des noms aux enfants. Il n'a pas d'idée.

La blonde réfléchie quelques instants.

_Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Je voulais lui en parler l'autre jour, mais avec ce qui s'est passé à l'école…

La main qui tenait la cuillère trembla. C'était au tour du vampire d'être inquiet. Elle semblait bien plus affectée qu'il n'y paraissait. Il devait vite rectifier le tir.

_À quel nom tu penses pour le garçon ?

_Et bien, j'avais pensé à : Orphée, Zéphyr ou Hermès.

_Ce sont tous de très beaux noms. Tu t'es inspiré des légendes de ton livre ?

Elle acquiesça. Au début, elle avait pensé à des noms de saint. Mais elle s'était rapidement ravisée en se souvenant de ce que Laito pensé de la religion. La porte s'ouvrit. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent en même temps. C'était Laito et Reiji.

_Je préfère Zéphyr, tu as de bonnes idées Bitch-chan. Et pour mes filles ?

Reiji se racla la gorge.

_C'est une bonne chose, je n'en disconviens pas, mais nous avons plus urgent pour le moment.

_Mais quelle urgence, Reiji-san ? Tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

Subaru et Yui les regardèrent sans comprendre.

_On peut savoir de quoi vous parler ? demanda l'argenté.

Reiji l'ignora et vient se planter devant Yui. La blonde trembla un peu, elle était habituée à ce que ça finisse mal pour elle quand l'ébène agissait de la sorte. Allait-il la punir pour s'être montré un peu trop audacieuse ces derniers jours ? Sans qu'elle ne le voie, Subaru s'était levé pour venir à ses côtés. Il savait que Reiji ne toucherait pas la jeune fille tant qu'il ne serait pas seul à seul avec elle, mais il restait méfiant.

_Pour commencer, grâce à Laito tu ne risques plus l'expulsion. Il a trouvé quelqu'un qui a pu témoigner des agissements et des manipulations que tes agresseurs exercés sur l'école.

_Et par hasard, en plus ! Fanfaronna le roux en adressent un clin d'œil complice à l'humaine.

_En définitif, reprit Reiji en lançant un regard noir à son cadet, il y a suffisamment de preuves pour faire taire ces maudites rumeurs. J'ajouterais qu'avec le témoignage fourni ces insolentes ont toutes les chances d'être renvoyées d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Sur ceux, l'ébène quitta la pièce avec la ferme intention de se reposer. Il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, mais sans l'initiative de Laito il aurait eu du mal à se sortir de cette affaire. Certes, il y serait arrivé de toute façon, mais pas en aussi peu de temps.

_Bon, et si on en revenait aux prénoms ?

Laito était à l'apogée de la bonne humeur. Yui sentie son cœur se réchauffer, un énorme poids venait d'être retiré de son esprit. Toute cette histoire était terminée, elle pourrait retourner en cours sans avoir peur.

_Rassure-moi, lui dit Subaru, tu n'as pas mis Aphrodite dans ta liste j'espère.

_Non, rit l'humaine.

Tous les trois passèrent encore une heure à se décider sur les prénoms des trois filles. Subaru resta un peu en retrait de la conversation. C'était à Laito de décider des noms de ces enfants, la blonde ne faisait que l'aider. Le roux en retint six qui lui plaisaient.

_Je propose d'attendre demain pour vraiment décider, tu commences a tombé de fatigue Bitch-chan.

Elle s'aperçut que c'était vrai. Subaru la ramena dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin que Yui s'était déjà endormi dans ses bras.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Reiji se préparer pour aller dormir quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. L'ébène alla ouvrir en poussant un soupir d'agacement. Que se passait-il encore ? C'était Subaru. L'argenté évitait le regard de son frère, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Que veux-tu Subaru ?

_Te parler de Yui. Je ne veux plus que qui que soit la touche de nouveau.

L'ébène eut un instant de surprise. Il se reprit rapidement cependant. Il se doutait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. L'attachement de son plus jeune frère pour l'humaine n'avait échappé à personne.

_Entre.

Reiji s'écarta pour laisser son frère entré dans sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte, il tira deux chaises et invita Subaru à s'asseoir.

_Alors, dit Reiji, tu t'es enfin décidé ?

_Comment ça ?

_Tout le monde ici a bien compris que tu la veux. Seulement elle nous a été offerte à nous tous, tu ne peux pas te l'appropriai comme ça.

Les prunelles de rubis s'emplirent de colère.

_Me l'appropriai ? Elle n'est pas un objet !

Il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte, les poings si séré que ses jointures blanchirent en quelques secondes. Reiji resta impassible. Pour lui, Yui n'était qu'une réserve de nourriture comme une autre. À moins que… Cette humaine avait le cœur d'un vampire, si elle était transformée, elle deviendrait une sang pur comme eux.

_Écoute, si tu veux vraiment que plus personne ne la touche, il faut qu'elle soit tienne. C'est le seul moyen. Et je te suggère de te dépêcher avant qu'Ayato ne la fasse sienne, lui aussi la voudrais pour lui seul.

L'argenté avait peur de comprendre ce que son aîné voulait dire par « _la faire sienne «_.

_Reiji, tu n'es pas en train de dire que je dois la voiler pour que les autres la laissent en paix ?

_Bien sûr que non, cela ne changerait rien si elle n'est pas consentante. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Ayato à une certaine influence sur elle. S'il la pousse à lui cédait son corps, tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour elle.

Subaru était à la fois rassuré et désemparait. Il ne voulait plus que l'humaine souffre, mais il ne voyait pas comment Yui pourrait vouloir d'un monstre comme lui.

_Comment pourrait-elle vouloir d'un déchet comme moi ?

Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Reiji le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'avait jamais su que Subaru avait une estime de soi aussi dur. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider plus.

_C'est à toi de te débrouiller. Mais encore une fois : fait vite.

Et c'est la tête pleine de questions et d'incertitude que Subaru retourna dans sa chambre.


	11. Prénoms et jalousie

**Chapitre 10**

 **Prénoms et jalousie**

Yui dû faire un effort pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Ayato lui ne s'amusé pas du tout. Étaler sur le tapis de jeu -sur lequel il avait trébuché- le vampire attendait patiemment que ses nièces veuillent bien descendre de son dos. Le rouge regarder fixement le vide, prenant son mal en patience. Yui en avait presque de la peine pour lui.

Curieux, le petit Zéphyr trottina à quatre pattes pour s'arrêter devant son oncle. Le bébé regarda le vampire, ses petites prunelles bleues dans les yeux d'émeraude.

_Tu veux quoi toi ? demanda le rouge. Allé, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Le ton maussade d'Ayato fit encore plus sourire l'humaine. L'enfant tendit une petite main pour toucher le visage du rouge, qui poussa un soupire exaspéré. Une minute après, Zéphyr joué à passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ayato.

_Chichinashi… grommela-t-il.

_Désolé Ayato-kun, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'arriverais pas à me relever.

_Si jamais tu dis ça pour profiter de la situation…

Il ne termina pas sa menace. L'une des fillettes était tombée à califourchon sur son cou, lui faisant plonger la tête sur le tapis. C'en était trop pour Yui, qui éclata de rire. Le rouge la foudroya du regard. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Laito et Kanato, qui avait était alertait par le rire de l'humaine. Voir Yui rire d'aussi bon cœur -rire tout court en fait- était quelque chose de rare.

Les rires des deux vampires à la vue de leur aîné se joignirent à celui de la blonde. Les enfants arrêtèrent aussitôt de tourmenter leur oncle. Comme figer pendant un instant, les bébés délaissèrent -enfin- le rouge pour trottiner vers leur père.

_Alors mes trésors, roucoula le roux, vous avaient finis de torturer tonton Ayato ?

L'aîné des triplets aurait pu s'enflammer. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à quiconque osé croiser son regard. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment aux petits, mais à leur père. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si cet idiot avait réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Ce n'est quand même pas si pénible de se protéger bon sang !

_Oh, Ayato-kun ! Ils ne font que jouer ! Ils ne pensent pas à mal.

_Je sais, c'est celui qui a oublié de faire ce qu'il fallait avant de se faire plaisir que j'aimerais bien étrangler.

_Je l'ai fait, pourtant. J'ai dû y aller trop fort et la capote a dû se déchirer, je n'y peux rien.

Les deux vampires continuèrent comme ça pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kanato les interrompent.

_Pourquoi Yui-san est toute rouge d'un seul coup ?

Les trois vampires regardaient la jeune fille, qui avait pris la même teinte qu'une pivoine. La pauvre n'osé même plus regarder dans leur direction. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle se balance d'avant en arrière.

_Ohhhhhh, Bitch-chan est toute gênée. C'est trop mignon !

L'humaine rougie encore plus, à croire qu'elle s'était versé un pot de peinture rouge sur la figure. Même Ayato oublia qu'il était en colère contre son frère. Son sourire carnassier lui revient comme si de rien n'était.

_J'avais oublié, Chichinashi ne connaît pas grand-chose à ce sujet. Il va falloir arranger ça.

Il ne vit pas l'ombre se glisser dans son dos avant qu'une main se referme sur sa nuque. L'aîné des triplets se retourna d'un bloc, découvrant les yeux étincelant de fureur de Subaru. L'argenté ne le lâcha pas du regard.

_Ne la touche pas.

Bien que calme, sa voix suintée du venin. Ayato se dégagea de la prise de son demi-frère. Tous deux se fixer, les poings serré, le corps tendu. Yui comprit avec horreur qu'ils allaient se battre. Au moment où les vampires allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, elle s'interposa. Une main sur chacun d'entre eux pour ne pas tomber à cause de sa jambe encore faible, elle se tenait là, tremblante comme une feuille.

Laito lui s'était placé entre ses frères et ses enfants, prêt à repousser les combattent s'ils s'approcher trop près. Kanato observé la scène sans comprendre la réaction de l'humaine. Il voyait bien que ses frères étaient sur le point de se battre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était mi entre eux.

_Yui, retourne t'asseoir.

_T'en mêle pas, Chichinashi.

Même Laito semblait un peu inquiet pour l'humaine, bien que pour lui ses enfants passaient avant elle.

_Si vous tenait tant que ça à vous battre, allé le faire loin de cette chambre. Je détesterai devoir vous faire sortir de force. Et toi Bitch-chan écoute-les. Tu es bien trop faible pour les retenir.

Yui secoua la tête, résolu à ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Elle s'était attachée à chacun des vampires, l'idée qu'ils se fassent du mal lui était insupportable. Elle tremblait, elle savait que si Subaru se contenterait d'avoir des paroles dures, Ayato ne manquerait pas de la punir. La dernière fois que le rouge avait vraiment été en colère contre elle, il l'avait mordu plus pour lui faire du mal que pour se nourrir. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi dur que les punitions de Reiji -qui était connu pour son penchant pour la cravache ou le fouet- mais elle en avait des frissons.

_Non.

Elle avait osé. Le seul mot qui lui était défendu. Un simple « non « qui était promesse de douleur pour la jeune fille, pour ne pas dire torture avec certains des frères. Don Ayato.

_Chichinashi… Tu as dix secondes pour dégager de là. Je n'me retiendrais pas, ni pour lui ni pour toi. Et je me fiche de savoir dans quel état tu seras quand j'aurais fini.

La blonde trembla un peu plus fort. Subaru l'attira dans une étreinte protectrice, prêt à encaisser les coups de son frère pour la protéger. Le rouge allait gronder pour une dernière mise en garde, quand il senti quelque chose tirait sur le bas de son pantalon. C'était la petite habillée en bleu lavande. L'enfant était passé discrètement hors de la protection de son père pour venir voir de plus près ce qui arrivait à son oncle. Ses yeux, petits puits sombres apparemment sans fond, le dévisager d'un air anxieux.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? «_ C'était ce qu'elle semblé lui demander. Elle ne semblé pas avoir peur, elle semblait juste curieuse et désorientée. Ce fut au tour de Laito de grondé. Il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir vue la petite s'approchée autant du danger. Le rouge ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pouvait être cruel, mais pas au point de s'en prendre à un bébé, qui plus est sa nièce.

Les yeux de la petite lui firent oublier pourquoi il voulait se battre. Il se pencha et la pris dans ses bras. Laito et Subaru ne le lâchais pas du regard, prêt à intervenir avec force s'il le fallait. L'enfant posa une main sur la joue d'Ayato, comme si elle voulait l'apaiser.

_Tu t'es calmé ?

Ayato releva les yeux vers Subaru. L'argenté tenait toujours Yui contre lui. L'humaine regarder le bébé avec inquiétude. Laito se détendit. Le roux connaissait bien son frère, il ne tenterait plus de se battre. Pour aujourd'hui du moins.

_C'est l'heure de leur faire leurs biberons, non ?

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit Kanato qui brise la glace. Le soulagement fut immédiat pour tout le monde.

* * *

Yui était assise sur le tapis avec les enfants. Ayato et Laito étaient partis laver les biberons après avoir nourri les enfants. Kanato joué avec la petite pleureuse. Le vampire aimé bien les quatre bébés, mais il semblait avoir un faible pour celle-ci en particulier. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Subaru ne quitté plus la blonde d'une semelle. Reiji avait raison, l'argenté devait faire vite pour… pour quoi au juste ? La convaincre d'être sienne ? La séduire ?

_Subaru-kun ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

_Quoi ?

_Tu vas bien ? On dirait que quelque chose t'inquiète.

Le vampire chercha ses mots. Il n'était sûr de rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait protéger Yui de ses frères. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à l'aimer. Comment pourrait-elle d'ailleurs ? Un être aussi souillé, un déchet, un monstre comme lui ? C'était ridicule. C'était même risible. Mais il devait être honnête avec elle.

_ Non, ça ne va pas. Pas avec ce que j'ai entendu en entrent tout à l'heure.

Yui se sentie nerveuse. Ayato l'avait déjà tourmentée à cause de son comportement de « _vierge effarouchée «,_ mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela n'avait été qu'un jeu. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

_Ce n'était rien Subaru-kun, il plaisantait comme d'habitude.

_Non Yui. Il était sérieux. Et il se fichait bien de savoir si tu étais consentante ou pas.

Ces paroles furent un choc pour elle. Ayato avait déjà été violent, sadique, cruel… Mais ça… maintenant qu'elle y repensait, les regards que lui accorder le rouge avait changés depuis quelque temps. Elle comprenait à présent.

_Bon, et si ont se décidé enfin sur le prénom de mes princesses ?

La voix de Laito arracha les deux adolescents à leurs sinistres pensés. Il était temps, en effet. Les trois vampires et l'humaine se retrouvèrent assis en cercle avec chacun un des enfants dans les bras.

_Quel nom tu avais retenu hier Laito-kun ?

Le roux réfléchi un instant.

_Alors, j'avais bien aimé : Héra, Nix, Freya, Lamia, Thémis et Cérès.

_Ce sont des noms de déesse grec ? demanda Kanato.

_Pas tous, répondis Yui. Lamia était humaine et Freya une déesse nordique.

_Dans ce cas, je sais laquelle aura ce nom, déclara Laito.

Il passa une main sur la tête de la fillette habillée en lavande, la petite audacieuse qui avait calmé Ayato.

_Elle ne manque pas de courage, ce sera une guerrière comme dans les contes nordiques.

_Ça lui va bien, approuva Kanato.

Subaru approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle serait brave, une battante. Elle en aurait besoin pour vivre dans ce manoir. Bien qu'elle et ses frères et sœurs n'y connaîtrait sûrement pas le même enfer que l'argenté et ses frères avaient dû endurer.

_Il n'en reste plus que deux à baptiser.

_Euh, Laito-kun… en parlent de baptême…

La main du roux se plaqua sur la bouche de Yui en un temps record.

_Ne termine même pas cette phrase Bitch-chan. Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'en est pas question.

La jeune fille baisa la tête en faisant la moue. Elle avait voulu espérer… Kanato ne comprit pas trop, il n'y connaissait rien à la religion.

_Pour les noms tu décides quoi ?

Laito regarda la petite qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. C'était la plus jeune de la fratrie. Son habit vert pomme était parfaitement assorti à ses yeux jade, identique à ceux de son père.

_Lamia ? demanda-t-il.

Le bébé resta sans réaction.

_Cérès ?

La petite tenue par Kanato tendit ses petits bras vers son père en gazouillant.

_Très bien, celle-là s'appelle Cérès. Et toi ma princesse ?

_Hum… Laito-kun, tu as bien dit Nix dans les noms que tu aimes ?

_Oui, pourquoi Bitch-chan ?

_Et bien, j'ai remarqué que celle-là était plus joyeuse la nuit. Et dans la mythologie Nix est une divinité de la nuit.

Le roux regarda la petite. Oui, ça lui allait comme un gant.

_Je suis d'accord.

Zéphyr, Freya, Cérès et Nix. Les nouveaux habitants du manoir pouvaient vraiment compter comme des membres de la famille. Les six vampires les avaient déjà acceptés comme tel. Mais une autre question se posait maintenant.

_Laito-kun, je viens juste de me demander : sont-ils des vampires ou des humains ?

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent. Personne n'en avait la moindre idée.

_Seul le temps nous le dira.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte où se trouver Reiji.

_Ma question à moi est la suivante ; dans combien de temps comptez-vous allé vous préparer pour l'école ?

* * *

Ce fut Shū et Subaru qui restèrent avec Yui et les enfants. Pendant que Subaru leurs donnait leur bain, l'humaine broda leurs noms sur les couvertures. Shū la retardée d'un œil pensif. À cet instant, elle lui rappeler sa propre mère, Beatrix, qui passer beaucoup de temps à faire de la broderie. Le blond en vient à se demander si elle serait une bonne mère. Sans doute, vu comment elle se débrouiller avec les petits.

Mais pourrait-elle supporter de portée un bébé -surtout un bébé vampire- sans risque ? Son corps d'humaine était si fragile qu'il n'en était pas question. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Reiji n'avait pas interdit à Laito de retourner au bordel, pour que Yui ne se retrouve pas enceinte et ne risque d'en mourir. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant que les mères des bébés soient toutes mortes pendant l'accouchement.

_Aïe !

Le vampire sorti de sa rêverie. Il sentit aussitôt l'odeur du sang de Yui. La jeune fille s'était piquée avec l'aiguille. Elle avait mis son doigt blessé dans sa bouche, sans doute dans l'espoir de cacher l'odeur. Shū sourit. Elle était toujours assai naïve pour croire que ça suffirait. Belle erreur. En une fraction de seconde, le blond était dernière elle. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de l'humaine, qui tressaillis en le découvrent soudain si proche.

Elle ne résista pas quand il tira doucement sa main à ses lèvres. La peau était si fine que le vampire pouvait sentir son sang coulé dans ses veines. Yui attendait la morsure avec appréhension. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'aucun des vampires ne l'avait mordu, pour qu'elle récupère plus facilement de la bagarre. Shū effleura doucement la peau du bout des lèvres. L'odeur de son sang était enivrante.

Remontent à l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, juste au-dessus du poignet, le vampire enfonça ses crocs. Yui gémit de douleur, mais ne protesta pas. L'aîné des vampires faisait toujours attention à ne jamais lui faire trop de mal. Lui et Subaru ne s'amuser pas de ses douleurs. Pour eux, elle faisait volontiers l'effort de ne pas bouger et de ne pas protester. La seule chose qui amusé le blond, c'était les réactions de la blonde quand il lui disait qu'elle était une fille… disons facile ? Il savait bien que c'était faux, mais c'était toujours aussi amusant de la voir bredouiller qu'il se trompait. Il but deux longues gorgées avant de se retirer.

_Shū-san, je me sens un peu mal…

_Tu as mangé tout à l'heure ?

_Je n'avais pas faim…

Le vampire soupira d'un air ennuyé. Il fallait toujours qu'elle pose problème d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est à ce moment que Subaru appela pour que quelqu'un viennent l'aider a ramené les enfants dans la chambre. Shū prit l'humaine et l'allongea sur le tapis des petits.

_Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il avant de rejoindre son frère.

Subaru finissait d'envelopper Zéphyr dans une serviette quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_Ou est Yui ? demanda-t-il en voyant que son frère était seul.

_Elle commençait à faire de l'anémie. Elle n'a rien avalé de la journée. Je l'ai allongé sur le sol avant de venir pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas si elle a un malaise.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Shū pris Freya et Cérès, pendant que Subaru ramener Nix et Zéphyr. La première chose que vit l'argenté en entrant dans la chambre, ce fut l'humaine étaler sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle ne semblait pas les entendre. Il déposa les deux enfants qu'il portait dans leur berceau pour ce précipité vers elle. Sa respiration était paisible. Elle s'était juste endormie.

_Tu devrais t'occuper d'elle, je peux me débrouiller pour les enfants.

L'argenté lança un regard surpris à son aîné.

_Qu'est-ce que…

_Emmène-la je te dis.

Il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps. Subaru ramassa la jeune fille avec douceur, la portent comme une mariée. Son visage était si calme, si détendu.

_Je l'emmène dans sa chambre et je reviens t'aider.

_Non, tu restes avec elle.

Subaru ne chercha même pas a protesté. Il franchissait la porte quand Shū ajouta :

_Et c'est dans ta chambre que tu devrais l'emmener. Ce soir est la dernière chance que je te laisse. Si tu n'en profites pas, je tenterai moi aussi de l'avoir pour moi.

Le choc se peignit sur le visage de Subaru. Lui aussi ? Il ne s'arrêta pas pourtant. Pendant qu'il rassemblait tant bien que mal ses esprits, il continua sa marche comme dans un état second. Il se retrouva finalement devant sa porte, comme si ses jambes l'y avaient conduit de leur propre chef. Le vampire lâcha un soupir.

Ouvrant la porte, il entra dans la pièce presque vide. Repoussant du pied le couvercle de son cercueil, il y déposa la blonde avec une sorte de tendresse. L'argenté s'assit ensuite dans le fauteuil qui était tout près. Contemplent la jeune fille endormie, il repensa aux paroles de Shū.

Du point de vue de Subaru, ce serait sans doute mieux comme ça. Ayato aimé Yui d'un amour possessif, malsain. Elle ne pourrait qu'en souffrir. Shū ne la ferait pas souffrir, il lui garantirait sans doute une existence paisible, il serait se montrait attentionné…

_Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

Un rayon de lune fit briller une trace argentée sur la joue du vampire. Tel une lame lui déchirent le cœur, la larme coula pour se briser sur le sol en mille petits fragments d'un espoir brisé.


	12. Bonus

**Petit bonus pour présenter comme il se doit les enfants de Laito :**

Freya : d'après Reiji, elle a entre cinq et quatre jours, comme sa sœur Cérès. Ses yeux sont d'un brun sombre presque noir et ses cheveux sont d'un rouge qui rappelle ceux de son oncle Ayato. Pour la reconnaître, elle ne porte que du bleu lavande.

Caractère : aventureuse, elle n'a apparemment peur de rien. C'est la seule de ces frères et sœurs à soutenir le regard de Reiji sans pleurer.

Origine du nom : déesse de la beauté et de l'amour dans la mythologie nordique.

* * *

Nyx : apparemment née la veille de son abandon devant le manoir, c'est la plus jeune des quatre enfants de Laito. Elle a hérité des yeux vert jade de son père, mais ses cheveux sont brun sombre. Pour mieux la reconnaître, elle ne porte que du vert pomme.

Caractère : calme et curieuse.

Origine du nom : divinité primordiale dans la mythologie grecque, divinité de la nuit.

* * *

Cérès : comme Freya, elle aurait entre cinq et quatre jours. Ses yeux sont semblables à ceux de Kanato, son oncle. Ses cheveux eux son d'un noir profond. Pour la reconnaître, elle ne porte que du violet.

Caractère : peureuse, elle pleure dès qu'on cesse de la portée.

Origine du nom : déesse romaine de la moisson.

* * *

Zéphyr : seul garçon, Reiji pense qu'il n'aurait pas plus de trois jours, ce qui fait de lui le deuxième plus jeune des enfants de Laito. Ses yeux sont bleus givre, et il a apparemment hérité des cheveux blanc-argent de son grand-père. Pour le reconnaître, il ne porte que du bleu clair.

Caractère : curieux et joueur, il semble avoir une préférence pour Subaru.

Origine du nom : dieu du vent du sud dans la mythologie grecque.


	13. Le choix de Yui

**chapitre 11:**

 **Le choix de Yui**

À son réveil, Yui ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa en se massant les tempes, sa tête lui tournait un peu. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était de Shū l'allongent sur le sol. Il lui avait parlé aussi, mais elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il disait. Elle avait sombré dans le noir. Cela n'avait pas été une sensation désagréable elle se sentait bien. Juste bien.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur la forme d'un des vampires, apparemment assis dans un fauteuil. La blonde s'aperçut alors qu'elle était encore sur le sol. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle sur quelque chose de moue ? Voulant prendre appuis, sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur. La jeune fille passa ses mains le long de l'objet dans lequel elle semblait être.

_On dirait les contours d'une boîte… murmura-t-elle.

Une boîte. Une boîte assez grande pour y allonger une personne. Un halètement effrayé lui échappa quand elle comprit. C'était un cercueil. Elle en sortit aussi vite que possible tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Debout dans la pièce, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Une fois rassuré, elle regarda le vampire qui était endormi tout près du cercueil. S'approchant de quelque pas, elle reconnut les traits de Subaru. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se souvient avoir entendu qu'il était le seul des vampires de ce manoir à dormir dans un cercueil.

Bizarrement, cela la touchait beaucoup qu'il l'ait amené dans sa chambre. Subaru n'était pas du genre à partager quelque chose d'aussi personnel que sa chambre. Et son cercueil encore moins. Un rayon de lune filtra à travers les nuages qui couvrait le ciel, éclairant un peu mieux la chambre. Yui remarqua alors comme une trace sur la joue du vampire.

_Subaru-kun…

La voix de la blonde était pleine de tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il pleuré ? S'était-il battu pendant qu'elle était endormie ? Sans réfléchir une seconde aux possibles conséquences de son geste, Yui enlaça tendrement l'argenté dans ses bras.

Subaru se réveilla en sentent quelque chose de chaud l'entourer. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Yui qui avait passé ses bras autour de lui. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Demain, il la pousserait dans les bras de Shū. Pour son bien. Pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. Lui n'était qu'un sale monstre, un déchet indésirable. Il était impossible qu'elle l'aime. L'argenté en était persuadé.

N'y tenant plus, Subaru passa doucement un bras dans le dos de l'humaine. Elle frissonna, mais ne se déroba pas.

_Subaru-kun…

_Chut, tais-toi…

Ils s'étreignirent comme ça pendant un temps qui leur sembla être une éternité. Le vampire se résolu à la repousser doucement. À quoi bon se faire du mal pour un rêve aussi stupide que l'amour ?

Yui le regarda avec appréhension. L'avait-elle mis en colère ? L'argenté inspira profondément avant de la regarder bien dans les yeux.

_Écoute-moi bien maintenant : tu ne dois plus rester avec moi. Demain, Shū te demandera d'être à lui seul. Accepte. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu n'auras plus à craindre Ayato.

Le cœur de Yui rata un battement.

_Pourquoi..? Non, je ne veux pas !

Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle s'accrocha au cou du vampire, enfouissant son visage dans son buste. Subaru ne sut pas comment réagir. Devait-il se mettre en colère ou ne rien dire ?

_Yui, même si tu ne l'aimes pas, au moins il te protégera. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal…

La jeune fille continua a pleurée contre lui. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Maintenant.

_Subaru, je ne veux pas être à Shū. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que… Que j'aime… Mais apparemment… Il ne veut pas de moi…

Les yeux de l'argenté s'élargirent. Elle aimait l'un de ses frères ? Mais lequel ? Il avait tous était cruel avec elle, voir violent. Peut-être Laito ? Depuis qu'il assumait son rôle de père, le comportement du roux envers la jeune fille c'était beaucoup amélioré. Personne ne pouvait le nier.

_Dans ce cas, dis-lui vite. J'espère seulement pour toi que tu n'auras pas fait d'erreur. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Ce sera pour le restant de tes jours.

Yui rassembla tout son courage. Elle ne devait plus hésiter. Tout doucement, avec tendresse, elle posa ses lèvres sur la trace qu'avait laissée la larme sur la joue de l'argenté. Subaru resta figée. Elle ne voulait quand même pas dire…

_Yui…

_C'est avec toi que je veux être, et avec personne d'autre… Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'as protégé d'Ayato… Mais je ne savais pas comment le dire…

Subaru avait l'impression qu'une main invisible lui séré le cœur. Elle l'aimait ? Elle l'aimait vraiment, lui ?

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

_Je m'en fiche…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. L'argenté ne pouvait -ne voulais- plus lutté contre lui-même. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'attira tout contre lui. Leurs yeux se rencontraient, pleins d'espoir pour elle et d'incertitude pour lui. Elle lui sourit. Un sourire tendre comme elle seule savait en faire. Subaru déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Yui. C'était un baisser simple, chaste. Tout comme elle. Comme un ange de lumière dans cette nuit sans fin qu'était la vie du vampire. Un ange qui pour survivre devrait renoncer à sa pureté.

_Yui, il faut que tu saches… Pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi, il faut… Il faut que… Que je…

Le visage de Subaru vira au rosé. Yui posa une main sur sa joue.

_J'ai compris, Subaru-kun… Et… Je suis… Je suis d'accord si c'est avec toi. Mais pas ce soir. Demain, d'accord ?

L'argenté poussa un soupir soulager.

_Dans ce cas, allons chercher tes affaires. Tu dormiras ici à présent.

_Dans ta chambre ?

_Non.

Yui ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il dire par « non « ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question, il l'embrasa à nouveau.

_Dans notre chambre.

* * *

Shū bercer doucement Cérès dans ses bras. Les trois autres bébés s'étaient déjà endormis. La petite était elle aussi fatigué, mais semblait purement et simplement refusé de dormir. Le vampire la regarder fixement.

_C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ton oncle. Si je ne savais pas que Laito est bien ton père, je pourrais croire que c'est Kanato. Lui aussi dormait mal quand il était petit.

Le blond s'en souvenait très bien. Cette traînée de Cordelia l'avait tant négligée peu le pauvre enfant était souvent en proie à des crises de larmes. Sa mère avait même failli le tué pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre pleurer. Suite à cet épisode -ou le père des six vampires avait dû intervenir pour empêche qu'il n'y est un infanticide- Kanato n'avait plus pleuré. Ce qui n'était en rien une amélioration. Heureusement, il avait eu Teddy peu de temps après, et était devenu le vampire que tout le monde connaissait actuellement.

Shū laissa échapper un soupir. Il commençait a bien aimé ces enfants, mais là il voulait retrouvait son sanctuaire.

_J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

La petite le regarda sans comprendre. Le vampire sortit de la chambre, rejoignent sa précieuse salle de musique. Le blond s'arrêta pour prendre son violon, mais se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas poser sa nièce à côté de lui sans qu'elle ne pleure. Avec un soupir, Shū se détourna de son instrument préféré. Il traversa la pièce, s'assit sur la petite banquette et souleva le couvercle du piano. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus, mais au moins il ne serait pas obligé d'utiliser ses deux mains. Les premières notes s'élevèrent. Shū ne jouer rien de particulier, il s'échauffait au gré de ses envies. Le tout formé une douce mélodie, calme et reposante. Sur les genoux du vampire, Cérès bailla en ferment les yeux. Quand son oncle la regarda, elle s'était endormie.

Il la déposa doucement à côté de lui, puis se remis a joué. Il joua plusieurs morceaux ase doux pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant : Old Wolf, The Meadow, et le premier mouvement de la Sonate au Clair de Lune. Lassai du piano, le blond alla prendre son violon. Il joua Scarborough Fair, qui était aussi la chanson que Kanato chanté souvent pour sa mère. Son morceau terminé, il ramena la petite dans sa chambre. Ses frères n'allaient plus tarder à revenir de l'école. Tout ce que le vampire espéré, c'était que son plus jeune frère avait suivi son conseil. Il haussa les épaules à cette pensée. Il le saurait bien asse tôt.

* * *

La limousine était à peine arrêtée qu'Ayato en bondi comme un diablotin sortent de sa boîte. Il était bien décidé à faire de Yui sa compagne, et ceux dès ce soir. Il n'aurait pas dû la menacer l'autre jour, il en avait conscience. Mais les instincts d'un vampire étaient si fort… C'était vraiment dur de ne pas y céder. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se disputer une compagne. Si lui et Subaru s'étaient vraiment battus, tous leurs frères réunis n'auraient sans doute pas suffi à les séparer. Il y aurait même pu y avoir une ou deux victimes. Tout ça parce que leurs sentiments étaient si puisant qu'ils arrivé à peine a gardé le contrôle d'eux-mêmes.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la blonde, s'attendent à la trouvée endormie. Mais elle n'était pas là. Le rouge resta interdit, comme si son esprit s'était bloqué. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle devait être dans sa salle de bains. Ou encore avec les enfants.

_Tu ne la trouveras plus ici.

Ayato se retourna vers la porte, ou Shū était apparu.

_Ou est-elle ?

_Yui a fait son choix : Subaru est désormais son compagnon, et elle est sa compagne.

Le blond disparu dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Ayato se laissa tomber à genoux. Il voulait crier, hurlé, mais sa voix avait momentanément disparu. Il avait tout foiré avec elle, il en avait conscience. C'était uniquement de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue. Il serra les dents au point qu'il les entendit grincer. C'était fini. Elle ne serait jamais à lui. Le pire pour lui, ce fût de se dire que finalement, il le méritait.

Au petit matin, Yui se réveilla blotti dans les bras de Subaru. Après avoir ramené toutes les affaires de l'humaine, l'argenté était allé chercher un matelas et des couvertures pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille. Il y avait bien assez de place pour deux dans le cercueil, mais Subaru avait bien vu que Yui évité de retardée l'objet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. Il avait prévu d'installer un vrai lit dans la journée. En attendent, ils avaient dormi en mode camping.

Yui souri tendrement en levant les yeux vers le vampire. La nuit durant, il avait embrassé son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, il avait passé ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux, respirent son odeur… Mais il n'avait rien tenté qui puisse l'embarrasser. Cela avait été dur pour lui, elle le savait.

* * *

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y penser : ce soir. Il la ferait sienne. Elle lui avait donné son accord, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle avait peur. Elle avait entendu dire que la première fois était très douloureuse. De nature si innocente, elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit sur le sujet. Elle le regrettait un peu maintenant.

_Yui…

Subaru la retardée. Ses yeux de rubis la fixée avec douceur.

_Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda timidement la blonde.

_Je t'ai senti de raidir, et ton cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite.

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

_Ce n'est rien, calme-toi…

Le vampire se pencha pour embraser sa bien-aimée sur la tempe. Son touché était doux, si tendre qu'elle en oublia un instant pourquoi elle était inquiète.

_Tu pensais à ce soir, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

_Avant, je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait… Ou alors seulement après m'être mariée.

Subaru pouvait comprendre. La jeune fille avait toujours vécu à l'église avant son arrivé au manoir, son éducation religieuse lui avait donné une vision des choses bien différente de celle des vampires. Et très franchement, ils avaient du mal à comprendre en quoi le mariage était si important pour les humains. Leur père s'était marié, certes, mais ce n'était que des contrats -pour le premier du moins- une façon sûre de conclure une alliance. Les mariages d'amour, ça n'existait que dans les histoires à l'eau de rose. Et encore, quand ladite histoire ne tournée pas a la tragédie comme Roméo et Juliette.

_Yui, si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on ce maris, alors je suis d'accord.

_Tu veux dire que tu ne le ferais que parce que j'y tiens ?

Le vampire se redressa, attirent la blonde sur ses genoux. Il se frotta la nuque, réfléchissent aux mots qu'il allait utiliser. Contrairement à ses frères, Subaru faisait toujours en sorte d'expliquer clairement les choses à l'humaine pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne bien. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou entendu avant ? Elle voulait apprendre à mieux les comprendre, mais -étant toujours tenue à l'écart des discussions- elle avait du mal.

_Pour tout te dire, les mariages sont ase rare cher les vampires. Et lorsqu'il y en a, c'est pour conclure ou renforcé une alliance entre deux familles, le plus souvent pour sceller un pacte de non-agression.

_Je vois. Ça se passait aussi comme ça pour les humains, il y a longtemps. C'est un peu triste.

_Oui, parce que les mariés s'aiment rarement, au mieux ils entretiennent une relation plus ou moins amicale tout en veillant à accomplir leur devoir conjugal.

_Il n'y a donc pas d'amour cher les vampires ?

_Bien sûr que si, mais les deux compagnons restent amants. Et pour être franc, si deux personnes s'aiment vraiment, elles n'ont pas besoin d'un papier pour se jurer fidélité.

Yui réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Au bout d'une minute de silence, elle lui sourit.

_C'est vrai, ça rend l'amour encore plus beau s'il ne tient vraiment que par le cœur.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, toujours souriante. Subaru caressa doucement sa joue, la couvant du regard avec tendresse.

_Si c'est ce que font les vampires lorsqu'ils s'aiment vraiment, alors je veux bien faire pareille. Et pour le mariage, ce n'est pas grave.

_Tu en es sûr ?

Elle acquiesça.

_Oui. Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes, le reste n'a pas d'importance.


	14. Nuit, douce nuit

**Nuit, douce nuit...**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Les bébés s'épanouissaient, chaque jour plus vif et plus curieux du monde qui les entourait. Comme il se l'était juré, Laito était vite devenu un père exemplaire. Même Ayato ne pouvait pas le nier. Pour sa part, le rouge passer beaucoup de temps avec ces nièces, surtout Freya. Depuis ce soir-là, quand il avait failli se battre avec Subaru, il ressentait un lien assez fort avec la petite. Au début, Laito surveiller attentivement son frère, mais il était vite devenu évident qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à la fillette.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les bébés étaient au manoir. Et depuis peu, ils leurs arrivé fréquemment de se réveiller et pleuré à beau milieu de la nuit.

Cette nuit, les habitants du manoir s'était à peine endormit que des pleurs retentirent. Les paupières lourdes, Yui se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait. À ses côtés, Subaru poussa un grognement en se retournent. L'argenté était à bout de nerfs. C'était la quatrième nuit consécutive et Yui était épuisée. Dans le couloir, la blonde croisa Ayato.

_Bonsoir, marmonna l'humaine.

Le vampire lui répondit par un grommellement fatigué. Entrent dans la chambre d'enfant, le rouge alla directement prendre Freya dans ses bras et commença à la bercée. Yui fit de même avec Nyx. Laito ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, suivit de Reiji. L'ébène prit la petite Cérès, qui pleurée si fort que ses petites joues avait viré au rouge.

_Chut, du calme… marmonna Laito en bercent Zéphyr.

_Si tu m'avais lésé faire… dit Reiji.

Laito lui lança un regard noir. Il y a deux jours, Reiji avait proposé de donner des somnifères aux bébés. Il avait eu beau répété qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que ce serait sans danger pour les petits, Laito n'avait rien voulu entendre.

_C'est quand même bizarre… dit Ayato.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Reiji.

_Bah, j'y connais pas grand-chose en bébé, mais c'est pas au début que ça pleure tout l'temps ? Ils ont un peu plus d'deux mois et c'est maintenant qu'ils font pas leurs nuits ? Franchement, y'a un problème là…

Les vampires et l'humaine se regardèrent. Effectivement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

_Je devrais peut-être…

_Reiji, si tu nous reparles de leurs faire boire tes drogues…

_Non, je veux juste les examinés. Ayato a raison, il doit y avoir un problème. Regardaient Cérès : elle a beau pleurer plus que les trois autres réunis, elle n'avait pas les joues aussi rouges avant.

Yui observa plus attentivement la petite, avant de reporter son attention sur celle qu'elle était en train de bercer.

_Nyx aussi, et elle a l'air d'avoir mal…

_Raison de plus pour que je regarde, dit Reiji. Si c'est une maladie, il faut la traitait au plus vite.

Laito s'en voulu. Il aurait peut-être dû laisser Reiji intervenir plus tôt. Son aîné aurait tout de suite repéré que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, les six vampires se levèrent épuisé. Quand a Yui, elle était si fatiguée que Subaru la laissa dormir. L'argenté ne l'avait pas encore faite sienne, ne voulant pas la brusquée. Même si elle lui avait donné son accord, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Et puis, la sentir blottit contre lui lorsqu'il s'endormait, et la voir à ces côtés lorsqu'il se réveiller lui suffisez.

Peu de temps après leur réveil, Subaru et Laito amenèrent les petites Nyx et Cérès dans le laboratoire de Reiji pour qu'il les examine. L'ébène les observa soigneusement et vérifia leur température.

_Tout semble normal, déclara-t-il finalement.

_Il faudrait peut-être qu'un pédiatre les examine, proposa le roux.

_Certainement pas. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas de certificat de naissance à leur nom. Il y aura des questions auquel nous ne pourrions pas répondre, et mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait si les services sociaux s'en mêlée.

_Tu ne pourrais pas faire faire ces documents comme pour nous ?

_Pour que notre père en soit informé et qu'il arrive ici sur l'heure ?

Pas de réponse. Bien évidemment, la personne qui fournissait les vampires en faux papier se poserait sans doute des questions et contacterait leur père pour valider la demande.

_Il va pourtant bien falloir faire quelque chose ! Vous avez entendu Yui la nuit dernière, elles ont mal !

Subaru eu à peine fini que Reiji se tourna vers lui.

_Subaru, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

L'argenté resta un instant interdit.

_J'ai dit que ses deux fillettes ont mal et qu'il faut trouvait une solution.

Reiji regarda plus attentivement Nyx, qu'il tenait dans ces bras. Il resta ainsi plongé dans ces pensées. Laito et Subaru échangèrent un regard, mais aucun des deux ne voyez ce que leur frère aîné avait compris.

_À moins que…

L'ébène parlé plus pour lui-même qu'a ces frères. Il passa doucement un doigt sur la bouche de l'enfant, qui se mit aussitôt à le mâchouiller.

_Reiji, tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Laito.

_Elles font leurs dents, c'est pour ça qu'elles pleurent.

Moment de silence. Puis d'incrédulité.

_Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Laito.

_Elles sont bien trop jeunes ! s'exclama Subaru.

_Et pourtant je les sens bien. Elle commence même à avoir ces crocs. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Normalement un bébé ne fait pas ces premières dents avant d'avoir entre quatre et huit mois.

Nouveau silence. Passé le choc de la nouvelle, Laito eu un sourire. Après tout, c'était ces enfants. Du sang de vampire coulé dans leurs veines. Et un enfant vampire n'a pas le même rythme de croissance qu'un enfant humain.

_Et tu pourrais les soulager ? demanda le roux.

_Bien sûr, un simple anti-inflammatoire et tout le monde pourra enfin dormir. Mais je devrais aussi vérifier si Freya et Zéphyr ne vont pas eu aussi avoir leurs premières dents. En tout cas, nous sommes maintenant sûrs que ses deux là sont des vampires.

* * *

C'est l'esprit encore un peu embrumé que Yui se réveilla. S'essayent dans le superbe lit à baldaquin que Subaru avait installé, l'humaine se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer. Le vampire continué à faire la sieste dans son cercueil, mais la nuit il dormait toujours avec elle. Repoussent les couvertures pourpres -qui s'accordée parfaitement au bois sombre du lit- elle glissa au bord du matelas, enfila chaussons et robe de chambre, puis alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude acheva de la réveiller. C'était vraiment agréable de commencer la journée de cette façon.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, Yui retourna dans la chambre. C'est alors que deux choses qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées plus tôt lui sautèrent aux yeux. Un : le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, comme si c'était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi. Deux : d'habitude, Subaru était encore là lorsqu'elle revenait de sa douche. Mais le lit était vide. Pas de touffe de cheveux argent qui dépassé de la couverture, pas de trace de ces vêtements au pied du lit, rien.

Inquiète, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre. Elle alla voir dans la salle de jeux personne. Dans le salon, personne non plus. Pas même Shū. Il ne restait plus que la chambre d'enfant. Là, Yui commencer vraiment à s'angoisser. C'était à croire que tout le monde s'était volatilisé. Tournant l'angle du couloir qui menait à la chambre, elle le vit enfin. Subaru venait juste de sortir de la chambre et venait à sa rencontre.

_Bonjour…

Le vampire eut à peine le temps de parler que Yui s'élança dans ces bras. Il l'enlaça aussitôt. L'argenté l'avait entendu approchait et avait deviné à ses battements de cœur -plus rapide que d'habitude- qu'elle était effrayer.

_Je ne te trouvais pas… je ne trouvais personne, j'ai eu peur… dit-elle sans relâcher son étreinte.

_Chut… je suis là… J'aurais dû venir voir si tu été réveiller…

Le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'argenté, elle respira profondément son odeur, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaisée. Quand enfin ils se détachèrent, Laito sortit à son tour de la chambre.

_Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillée Bitch-chan !

Yui lui sourit. Même épuisé, il restait de bonne humeur.

_Bonjours Laito-kun. Comment vont les petits ?

_À merveille ! Reiji a trouvé la solution ce matin.

Yui resta un moment sans réaction.

_Comment ça, ce matin ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdu.

_Tu as dormi presque toute la journée, lui expliqua Subaru.

La jeune fille avait du mal à le croire. C'était bien la première fois -excepté celles où elle avait perdu trop de sang- qu'elle dormait aussi longtemps.

_Tu aurais dû me réveiller… Reiji va être furieux si jamais je nous mets en retard pour les cours…

_Sûrement pas, répliqua Subaru. Tu n'as pas fait une nuit complète depuis au moins une semaine. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Reiji.

_De toute façon, ajouta Laito, personne n'ira en cours ce soir. Shū a convaincu Reiji d'appeler l'école pour dire que nous serons tous absents pendant deux jours.

Reiji, accepté que tout le monde sèche ? Non, ce devait être une blague. Ou alors l'ébène était sérieusement malade.

_Je peux te garantir que c'est vrai, lui dit Subaru. Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas, et pourtant je l'ai bien vu et entendu le dire.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

_Bien, dit-elle, et pour les enfants, vous savez ce qui ne va pas ?

_Oui, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu t'assois, la taquina Laito.

Elle le suivit dans la chambre, ou les quatre bébés dormaient à point fermer. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls : sur l'un des deux fauteuils, Reiji dormait d'un sommeil de pierre.

_Il ait tombé comme une masse, chuchota le roux à l'oreille de Yui.

Et il en avait vraiment besoin, à en juger par les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. On aurait pu croire une vision de Kanato en un peu plus âgé.

Subaru poussa doucement la jeune fille vers le fauteuil encore inoccupé. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, Laito prit doucement Nyx dans ses bras. Yui allé lui dire de la reposer avant qu'elle ne se réveille, mais ces mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsque que le vampire se baissa à sa hauteur et entrouvrit doucement les lèvres du bébé, dévoilent de tout petits points blancs sur sa mâchoire.

L'humaine compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, mais ce n'était pas possible. Ces enfants étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour avoir leurs premières dents !

_Je sais, lui dit Subaru. Nous avons tous pensé la même chose. Mais je te rappelle que ce ne sont pas des enfants comme les autres.

_Tu veux dire que ce sont bien des bébés vampires ?

_Pour Cérès et Nyx, c'est sûr et certain.

Yui hocha la tête. Cela voulait dire que bientôt, ces enfants devraient eux aussi se nourrir de sang. Elle n'avait encore jamais pensé à cette éventualité.

_Bitch-chan, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas encore fatigué ? Tu es toute pâle d'un coup…

La blonde leva les yeux vers les deux vampires, qui la regarder avec inquiétude.

_Tout va bien… dit-elle.

Les vampires n'en crurent pas un mot. Pendant que Laito remettait sa fille dans son berceau, Subaru prit Yui dans ses bras et la ramena dans leur chambre.

* * *

L'argenté la coucha dans le lit et s'y assit à ses côtés.

_Tu reprends des couleurs, constata-t-il.

Se tournant vers lui, Yui se hissa sur les genoux de Subaru. Il la ramena tout contre lui, la bercent doucement tout en caressent ces cheveux blond. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Yui se sentait bien contre lui. Même si ces angoisses étaient passées, elle ne voulait pas quitter ces bras. Subaru respiré l'odeur de la jeune fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver… envoûtante. C'est à peine s'il pouvait se contenir. Il voulait son sang, il voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes… il la voulait toute entière… Et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

_Subaru ?

_Hum… répondit-il en baissant les yeux pour la regardée.

_Tu peux serrer moins fort s'il te plaît ? Tu me fais un peu mal.

Il la relâcha aussitôt.

_Pardon.

Elle lui sourit, lui montrent qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

_C'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai réagi comme une idiote.

_Mais non. Avec la fatigue, c'était peut-être trop pour toi.

_Ce n'est pas ça… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que si ces enfants sont eux aussi des vampires…

_Ils se nourriront eux aussi de sang ? Ne t'en fait pas, les vampires ne boive pas de sang avant d'avoir au moins entre dix et douze ans. Même s'ils auront déjà leurs crocs, ils ne ressentiront aucune attirance pour le sang.

Yui acquiesça. Au moins, elle était rassurée pour les quelque dix ans à venir. Quoi que…

_Subaru-kun, dans combien de temps cela arrivera ? Je veux dire, si leurs croissances est plus rapide que pour des enfants humains…

_Ils vont effectivement grandirent plus vite : vers un an, ils commenceront à dire leurs premiers mots. À partir de là, leurs croissances va encore s'accélérer au point que vers deux ans et demi ils auront la taille d'un enfant humain de cinq ans. Et enfin, ils grandiront plus lentement. Quand ils auront une dizaine d'années, ils auront l'air de n'en avoir que huit. Et encore dans une dizaine d'années ils auront l'apparent de jeunes adolescents. Par la suite, tout dépend de l'individu. Pour te donner un exemple, Kanato à l'air d'être le plus jeune d'entre nous, alors qu'il est plus âgé que moi. Mais parce qu'il se plaît dans l'enfance, il garde une apparence plus jeune.

L'humaine le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle savait qu'il lui disait la vérité, mais c'était tout simplement incroyable.


	15. Bonne appétit

Bonne appétit

_Enfin, j'en pouvais plus !

Ayato s'étira comme un gros chat. La limousine ramenait les vampires et Yui au manoir. Les cours étaient terminés, et -pour la plus grande joie du rouge- c'était le début des vacances. À côté d'Ayato, Yui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il faut dire que la bonne humeur du rouge était contagieuse. Remarquant qu'il était observé, l'aîné des triplets se tourna vers l'humaine. Il lui rendit son sourire. Quelques jours après son altercation avec Subaru, le vampire était allé voir Yui pendant qu'elle surveillait les enfants. Il s'était excusé de l'avoir menacé, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il avait vraiment agi comme un idiot -oui, les miracles existe vraiment- et lui avait demandé pardon -double miracle- ce qu'elle avait tout de suite accepté. Ayato était heureux qu'elle de lui en veuille pas et de pouvoir entretenir une relation amicale avec elle.

La seule personne qui semblait déçue de ne plus aller en cours, c'était Reiji.

_Ayato. Un peu de calme, je te pris.

_Allons Reiji-san, dit Laito. Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de savourer ce moment de bonheur.

L'ébène poussa un soupir. Même s'il n'avait plus grand-chose à apprendre de l'école, c'était pour lui l'occasion d'être loin de ses frères et des problèmes qu'ils lui causaient bien trop souvent.

Le reste du trajet fut plus silencieux. Yui avait hâte de retrouver Subaru, qui était resté avec Shū pour garder les enfants. Et ce n'était pas du tout une activité de tout repos. Maintenant que leurs dents étaient sorties, les bébés avaient retrouvé toutes leurs vitalités et ne manquaient pas de le faire savoir. Comme Reiji s'en douter, Zéphyr et Freya étaient eux aussi des petits vampires. Leur jeu préféré du moment était de mordiller tout ce qui passait à porter de leur bouche. En une semaine, le bilan des dégâts était déjà considérable : plus d'une douzaine de tétines de biberon réduites en miettes, trois couvertures qui n'était maintenant plus bonne qu'a faire des chiffons, et… quelques morsures accidentelles au moment des repas.

Si l'humaine aimée toujours autant les petits, elle n'osait plus leur donné le biberon depuis que Freya lui avait mordillé les doigts dans sa hâte de boire son lait. Heureusement, comme le lui avait dit Subaru, le sang n'intéressait absolument pas les enfants. De toute façon, a en croire Reiji, leurs crocs étaient encore trop petits pour percer la peau jusqu'au sang. Ils ne pouvaient que mâchouiller comme n'importe quel bébé humain.

Arrivé au manoir, Yui attendit que tout le monde se disperse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait lui poser une question, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à ce soir. Prennent son courage à deux mains, la blonde se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle éviter le plus en temps normal. S'arrêtent devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration, toqua deux coups, puis attendit qu'on lui donne la permission d'entrer. Réponse qui ne se fit gère attendre plus de quelques secondes.

Un peu tremblante, l'humaine entra doucement dans la salle d'étude de Reiji.

_Bonsoir Reiji-san, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

_Non, j'étais en train de préparer du thé.

Yui sentit un frison lui parcourir le corps. La dernière fois que Reiji avait fait du thé, il lui en avait fait boire, en y ajoutent l'une de ces potions pour en tester les effets. L'ébène l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

_Alors, dit-il en s'asseyent à son tour en face de la blonde, que veux-tu ?

Yui déglutit. Regardent ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses genoux, elle commença à s'expliquer :

_Et bien, il y a un problème… Je ne sais pas si je peux y faire quelque chose ou non… Ça fait des jours que ça m'angoisse…

Reiji fronça les sourcils.

_Ou veux-tu en venir ? Dit les choses sans détour.

L'humaine déglutit à nouveau. La patience de Reiji était proche de ses limites.

_Je ne pourrais pas rester avec Subaru.

Les prunelles sanglantes du vampire se firent plus sévères.

_Yui, lorsque tu deviens la compagne d'un vampire, c'est pour le restant de tes jours. Il est trop tard pour te rendre compte que tu n'as pas fait le bon choix.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'aime Subaru ! Jamais je ne voudrais être séparé de lui !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'humaine. Reiji la fixa. La témérité de Yui le surprenait un peu. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, jamais elle n'aurait agi de la sorte.

_Dans ce cas, dit-il plus gentiment, pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne pourras pas rester avec lui ?

Yui respira profondément, se préparent à ce qu'elle allait dire. Si le simple fait d'y avoir pensé l'angoissée déjà au point de perdre l'appétit, devoir le dire à voix haute la glacée de l'intérieur.

_Parce que je suis humaine… Subaru est immortel, vous êtes tous immortels… alors que moi… Je vais mourir…

Les larmes coulaient librement. Reiji ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien sûr, les humains étaient tous destinés à mourir un jour. Pour les vampires, la seule façon de mourir était le meurtre ou le suicide. L'ébène se leva, et alla prendre un mouchoir qu'il donna à la blonde. Reiji attendit qu'elle ce calme un peu. Si l'humaine l'avait quelque peu pris au dépourvu, il n'en avait pas moins déjà réfléchi à la question.

_Yui, lui dit-il calmement, en as-tu déjà parlé avec Subaru ?

_Non, je n'ai jamais osé. J'avais trop peur…

_Hum… je vois.

Un ange passa. Durant quelques minutes, la pièce resta aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Ce fut Reiji qui brisa le silence.

_Yui, es-tu encore vierge ?

Les joues de la blonde passèrent par toutes les nuances de rouge existante en un temps record.

_Ou… Oui. Bégaya-t-elle. Subaru dit qu'il ne veut pas… Temps que je ne me sens pas prête…

Le vampire hocha la tête.

_Dans ce cas, il y a une solution.

Yui leva la tête vers lui, le fixent avec des yeux débordent d'espoir. Il y a encore quelque mois, il ne l'aurait pas aidé, mais maintenant qu'elle était la compagne de Subaru, elle faisait pratiquement partit de la famille. Reiji continua ses explications.

_Il y a bien plusieurs solutions pour changer un être humain en vampire, mais la plus simple en ce qui concerne les femmes est celle-ci : lorsque tu perdras ta virginité, tu devras boire le sang de Subaru. Et surtout n'attend pas, sinon ton organisme ne le supportera pas et tu mourras. Baignais dans les rayons de la pleine lune aidera, la transformation serra plus rapide.

L'humaine était encore rouge de gêne, mais avait attentivement écouté jusqu'au bout.

_Il faut… juste fait ça ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

_Oui, mais il ne faudra pas se contenter de perdre ta virginité. Il faudra aller jusqu'au bout. Mais, et heureusement pour nous tous, tu n'es pas obligé d'être enceinte.

Cette dernière précision soulagea un peu Yui. Les enfants de Laito donner suffisamment de travail à tout le monde, alors s'il devait y en avoir un de plus…

* * *

Le soleil était haut, chaud, le ciel radieux. Dans les jardins de roses, l'air raisonné du rire des enfants. C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivé au manoir qu'il sortait. Laito et Ayato les surveiller et joué avec eux, pendant que Yui et Subaru marcher dans les allées. La blonde savourait la douceur des rayons du soleil. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu le ciel bleu ? Les nuages aussi blancs que du coton passé paresseusement au gré du vent ? Quand avait-elle senti la chaleur du soleil caressé sa peau pour la dernière fois ? Trop longtemps.

_À quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Subaru.

_À rien, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis juste heureuse de revoir le soleil.

Le vampire sourit malgré lui. La joie de sa compagne lui gonflé le cœur de tendresse. Il aurait été prêt à la comblée de cadeaux, à la couvrir de bijoux, mais elle ne voulait rien de tout cela. Des petites choses toute simple comme celle-là lui suffisait. Ils sortirent des jardins, prirent un chemin entre les arbres et arrivèrent devant le lac. Là, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, au soleil. L'argenté poussa un soupir d'aise en s'étirent avant de ce laissé tomber sur le dos. Yui lui sourit tendrement, s'allongent à son tour. Passant un bras autour d'elle, Subaru la ramena tout contre lui. Blotti l'un contre l'autre, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormirent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Laito et Ayato ramenèrent les petits dans leur chambre. Les enfants avaient bien joué et commençaient à avoir faim. Mais pour eux, fini le lait et les biberons.

_Tu es sûre qu'on ne devrait pas au moins mettre un caoué ? demanda Ayato.

La première fois que lui et son frère avaient voulu faite mangé leurs petits pots aux bébés, ça avait été une catastrophe. Les deux vampires s'étaient retrouvés couvert de purée, et le plancher avait lui aussi souffert.

_Ne t'en fait pas Ayato-kun, c'était la première fois, ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était à manger. Maintenant, ils ont compris…

C'est en tout cas ce que le roux espéré.

_Allé, on y va, dit-il.

_Hum, vous allait les nourrirent ?

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Reiji dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux essayer ? lui demanda Ayato.

_Je vous demanderais de vous installer à la cuisine. Le carrelage est plus pratique à nettoyer que le parquet. J'y ai déjà mis des chaises hautes.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ayato était barbouillé de purée saveur petit pois et carotte.

_Ils ont compris, hein ? dit-il sombrement en lancent un regard noir à son frère.

Laito aurait ri, s'il ne se trouvait pas dans le même état. Un peu en retrait, Reiji observé la scène avec un certain amusement. Il faillit même lâcher un petit rire quand Freya envoya le contenu de son assiette sur la tête de son père. Les deux frères se regardèrent, décourager.

_Reiji, tu peux les surveiller s'il te plaît ? demanda Laito.

_Où allez-vous ?

_Se changer, répondit Ayato de mauvaise humeur.

L'ébène se retrouva seul avec les enfants, qui le fixer sans faire un bruit.

_Bien, se résigna-t-il. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, votre père et votre oncle sont bien trop passifs avec vous.

Tout en parlent, il s'était rapproché de Freya, qui était la principale meneuse en ce qui consternait les bêtises. Reiji avait en effet remarqué à plusieurs reprises que c'était toujours elle qui entraîner ces frères et sœurs.

_Très bien Mademoiselle, dit-il en prennent l'assiette de purée. Il est plus que temps de s'occuper de votre éducation.

La petite fixée le vampire de ces yeux brun. Leur nuance était si sombre qu'on pourrait les croire noir. Reiji aurait presque pu croire qu'elle le défier du regard.

_Laito avait raison, tu seras une vraie battante.

* * *

Au bord du lac, Subaru veiller l'humaine qui dormait toujours contre lui. Il jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux, effleuré ses lèvres du bout des doigts, respiré son odeur. De temps en temps elle gémissait doucement dans son sommeil. La jeune fille était si paisible, elle lui faisait vraiment penser à un ange.

_Subaru…

Le vampire se figea en l'entendent murmurer son nom. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Non, elle dormait toujours. La blonde répéta encore le nom de l'argenté dans son sommeil. À chaque fois, son corps frêle se tendait un peu et son doux visage prenait une expression douloureuse.

_Yui, réveille-toi…

L'argenté la secoua doucement. Cela n'eut pour effet que de l'affoler encore plus.

_Non, Subaru ! Revient ! Je ne suis pas morte !

Les prunelles vermeilles de l'argenté s'élargirent de stupeur. Pourquoi rêver-t-elle de cela ? Bien sûr qu'elle était vivante !

_Yui, je suis là, n'est pas peur je suis là…

L'humaine ouvrit des yeux effrayer. Désorienté par son cauchemar, elle resta sans bouger et la respiration saccadée, tétanisée contre la poitrine de Subaru. Le vampire ne dit rien, la serrant tendrement contre lui, embrassent son front, essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille. Quand le soir commença a tombé, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans leur chambre.

_Yui, dit-il en la posent sur le lit, je dois savoir. De quoi rêver-tu ?

Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude. Il voulait des réponses et ne céderait rien tant qu'il ne les aurait pas. Yui s'oser pas le regarder. Elle avait trop peur. Pas du vampire en lui-même, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle avait peur de lui avouer ses angoisses, de lui révéler la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Reiji.

_Yui.

La colère commençait à percer dans la voix de l'argenté. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait lui dire.

_J'ai rêvé que j'étais devenu vieille, alors que toi tu n'avais pas changé. Et à la fin, j'étais au fond d'un trou, tu disparaissais et…

_Chut, j'ai compris…

Subaru enlaça l'humaine qui palissé de plus en plus pendant qu'elle racontait son cauchemar. Il ne supporterait pas d'en entendre plus.

_Calme-toi mon amour, nous trouverons une solution… Tu ne disparaîtras pas, je te le promets…

Il parlait autant pour la calmée que pour se rassurait lui-même. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie, même s'il devait se damner. Il était sûr de ne pas y survivre, où alors pas sans devenir fou de douleur.

_En fait, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer, dit timidement la blonde. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en sentent le vampire se crisper.

_Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Yui lui raconta son entrevue avec Reiji, lui expliquant ce que l'ébène lui avait dit pour qu'elle et Subaru n'aient plus à craindre d'être séparé par la mort. L'argenté écouta sans rien dire. S'il était en colère, c'était contre lui-même : Yui ne se serait jamais résigné à aller voir Reiji à moins d'être désespéré. Il aurait dû voir son malaise.

_Et es-tu d'accord ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas, à la prochaine pleine lune, tu deviendras un vampire.

* * *

_Il va bien falloir trouvait une solution.

Laito n'en finissait pas de se lamenter. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour ses enfants depuis que ses derniers ne manger pratiquement plus.

_Je sais, moi aussi je m'inquiète figure toi.

Ayato en avait marre d'entendre son frère se plaindre. Mais franchement, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si c'était ses enfants à lui, il serait sans doute pareil.

Ils allaient entrait dans la cuisine, mais à peine Laito ouvrit-il la porte qu'il stoppa net.

_Ayato, tu peux me pincer s'il te plaît ?

Le rouge le regarda sans comprendre. Ignorent la drôle de demande de son frère, il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Et resta totalement médusé.

_Allé Nyx, ouvre la bouche… C'est bien, gentille petite…

_Laito, c'est bientôt la fin du monde ou je rêve ? demanda Ayato.

Dans la cuisine, Reiji donnait à manger aux bébés, leur sourient et parlent d'une voix enjouée. Il y avait de quoi tomber dans le coma quand on connaît le Reiji froid et autoritaire de d'habitude. Nyx avala docilement la cuillerée de purée que l'ébène lui donner. Le vampire recommença avec les trois autres, qui acceptèrent de manger sans faire d'histoire. Sur le pas de la porte, les deux frères avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

_Entré tous les deux, je ne vais pas fait tout le travail.

_Comment t'as fait ? demanda Ayato.

Reiji renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

_C'est simple : vous manquer trop d'autorité pour vous faire respecter.


End file.
